The Force of One
by Jedi Honor Bound Ninja
Summary: Now Finished A Jedi Apprentice and Xanatos DuCruet, what do the two have in common and why are they being drawn to a mysterious planet. All that and more in one of the longest Star Wars Fics I've written, and it's n
1. Chapter One: The Force's Trail

1 The Force of One  
  
By: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Force's Trail  
  
  
  
There had once been a time, long ago, when the Force wasn't such a restricted resource. On a tiny planet no one can remember, the first of the fledgling Order began feel and test their strange gifts. There were many back then, and many different types. Back then Jedi, weren't as they were today. Many had special gifts that made them part of a separate group inside the circle.  
  
It was because of this, they formed a Council, to help decree laws and pass on learning to one another. Each strongest and wisest of each group represented their area on the Council of Thirteen. Each group could contribute to the Council and the greater good of the order, and each group did, bringing with them their individual view point and gift to help understand their strange gifts.  
  
Vision Masters were those who dedicated their gift to those visions they sometimes received to warn them or safe guard them against danger. The strongest of these Vision Masters would be able to put themselves into a trance to bring on visions and warnings.  
  
Combat Masters who were the experts at defense and weaponry; as well as hunting and trapping. Combat Masters didn't hold a seat in Council, not officially. Each Sect had their own Master and several younger ones still learning in their Holds for safety reasons. When the Council was called to meet Council Member and the Combat masters left with them for protection and to get their word in wise at the meeting. Many did not mind this station in life and found it much more satisfying to stick to their cause than to bother with politics.  
  
Healers were those who heal body, mind and spirit. These masters hone techniques of healing, and helping out their fellows as well as keep others in a good state of mind and spirit. They were the largest of the groups, many finding much pride in working to help others.  
  
Empaths were those with the ability to sense feelings of another, and use it to help them determine credibility or determine if the other is lying. Empaths were also somewhat good Soul Healers though many do not think of themselves this way, and are only companions on diplomatic type envoys to provide a person who without a doubt can read emotions.  
  
Telepaths were those opposite of the Empaths. They could read thoughts and intentions from those around them. They were the more focused of the pairs, and more quiet than their counterparts. Many a telepath became paired with an Empath to give a team a broader area of sensing.  
  
Mind Masters could force their will's upon other creatures, of course if those other creatures also have the gift then they cannot do that. They can control a person, make them speak truths, or tell them information they need at the time. The person must not have strong mental capacity or gift of the Force for these masters to work their magic.  
  
Levitators were those who can manipulate objects and/or people. Many can do many different objects at one time. They are somewhat linked to Mind Masters and Elementals but they need solid objects for their gift to work.  
  
Concealer were the masters of disguises in a ways. These few can hide themselves and others using the force and their gift.  
  
Seekers were the opposite of Concealers. They can search out with their mind and gift to find others in the Force or just in surrounding areas. They are great for search and rescues and of course when tracking down dangerous enemies.  
  
Mediatators were the peace-bringers of the Sects. Most Mediatators have an overbearing need for peace relaxation and plenty of time for reflection and of course meditation. They also serve as neutral parties during conflicts and disputes.  
  
Elementals were those who can control different aspects of nature. Like weather, plants and growth, Earth, air, water and fire. Each elemental is different, though two common traits held are weather and plants. They can control or manipulate both, it's when they get into the real elements do their differences show.  
  
Illusionists were somewhat rare and an off branching of the Mind Workers. Illusionist can make an opponent or threat see it's worse nightmare or something of fear, they can also create diversions using this gift.  
  
Sensors are those who can 'enhance' their natural senses to the point where they can use them effectively. Hearing, sight, touch, smell, and taste all they can enhance and use. Though hearing, sight, and smell are the most commonly exercised traits.  
  
Then there was the Channels. They were the strongest, and the some what uncommon Gift Area. They always come in pairs, closely bonded friends, siblings or partners of some sort. They were always Living/Unifying counterparts and they have a unique use for their gift. They could "connect with" and channel plus use the Force as weapon, healer, guide or other uses. They could use it as a weapon, many doing so only if a great threat arises, can use it to replenish another, restore their 'life force', can use it to see visions or almost in many ways Speak with the Force.  
  
Many generations passed, and each group advanced and taught new comers in their ways. The Council met at certain intervals to exchange their new finds and new ideas and get in touch with what others had learned. Till one generation a discovery changed all the Sects and how they taught and progressed.  
  
The Mind Workers brought with them, one of their newest recruitments. Not only could the boy use the Mind Talents of his teachers but he had demonstrated more than once his ability to control objects like the Levitators and had the heart and soul of the Mediatators.  
  
Great discussions were held about this one strange child that showed three different gifts. Many others began to admit to having others like the boy, that showed a great deal of control and ability in other areas of the Force- Gifts. This caused the Channels to think. If they could take on the abilities of their peers and fellows, and someone else could also learn to do the same, it meant possibly that all the Sects were meant to be as one larger group.  
  
This lead the revolution of the Sects. Many that showed their talents in other areas were shipped off to others to teach them, and then passed to the next to learn more. It took many years to train them of all the Gifts but soon Five strong Jedi were produced that held nearly all the Gifts in their control. It forced the Council to find a way to teach new students and possibly older generations to do as these Five had done. Control the Force in many ways they only saw others do.  
  
Mental bonds began forming and teachers and students became more like Apprentices to Skill Masters of the common folk. Seeker gifts became their one tool to find one another when they needed to. Mind gifts aiding in the forming of close bonds and relationships. Levitators gifts taught young ones to focus their minds and on the Force itself while Mediators Philosophies were learned and taken to heart as their one way to the Force and Empathy traits were ingrained on nearly all the new comers and Combat skills were drilled mercilessly into them for their own survival.  
  
Healers were the one sect that refused to merge. They said that Healers had to have their heart and soul in their work and so those who came as Healer bloods usually did not learn other gifts save for empathy, and mind worker traits. They were still strong in numbers though and were held in high place for still being the largest of the lot.  
  
There were only three Gifts that began to flounder in this newly found order. That of the illusionists, which had begun to loose recruits before the change occurred. Their Gift needed strong minds that could read fears, and transfer them to images. Not many could master this gift and soon none at all could be found to do anything near to what the old Masters could do.  
  
Elementals began loosing numbers, though many could still sense Weather Patterns and could find what was ailing dying Plants. It was becoming harder and harder to find those who could control actual, Earth, Air, Fire and Water Elements as it was becoming much harder to find "weather witches" who could control the weather itself to save them from hazardous storms.  
  
The third, and most devastating loss was that of the Channels.  
  
They had led the Councils for many Generations. They were the strongest of the Gifts, and the most needed at times during hardships. Their gift allowed them council with what they could not give a face or voice to, and it allowed them to use the Force like no other could. All the others could use the Force as an Aide, Channels could use it as a Tool.  
  
It seemed that all the other Sects could be combined except this one. Bonds so tightly nit were needed, those with Unifying and Living counter balances and those with a partner to share the burden with were required. That and a tiny trendil of Force that connected both to the Force itself. Many described it as a creek, that fed them their Force gifts, gave them their normal talents. The Creek however could turn into a River if rains were forced to fall to quickly or if the dam was released to allow the flood to come. A Channel needed only to follow the Creek to the Dam and release the waters they needed.  
  
The Mediators believed in "The Will of the Force". What the Force intended for them, needed of them, or forced from them usually came to pass in some odd or coincidental ways. The Force guided each person to their destiny even though they could not feel or control it. Many Sects and Mediators alike believed that these Channels could Hear and understand the Will of the Force and so the loss of them would leave the others stranded with no way to be certain.  
  
Those with Visions began to doubt their gifts. For if in doubt they could check with a Channel who by all means could see past and futures. Of what could have been, has been, or will be. Mediators began to fear their ideals and their prophecies. Many others began fearing that the merging of the sects had been wrong.  
  
They were quickly reassured by what was seen to be the last of their Force Channels. Kira and Liksen, two very close lovers were the last surviving pair after age began to take the others. They were mid-aged and quite strong, but for the most part they were still inexperienced by past standards. They still were the only ones left.  
  
They smiled and told how their master before them said how right this had been. The Force had never been more content feeling and warm. The Joining of the Gifts had been the right thing to do and once more they should keep doing it. With this reassurance though came a warning.  
  
"Darkness rises on the borders of our world. Evil comes to fight for our places and we cannot allow it reign. For if we do, the common people will suffer and then we have not done our job. Be warned my friends, there cannot be darkness without light, there cannot be light without the need to rid the darkness. We can fight them back, but for many reasons we cannot banish them. There must be balance between the light and the shadows for you to live in peace again." Kira had warned. Her normal gift was Visions and she was incredibly accurate.  
  
"You will fight, you will win, and the Jedi will rise in the world. We will be the Peace Bringers, the Guardians and the speakers. But listen to us now. This Darkness we must face alone when it comes." Liksen said forcefully, knowing that the Order's protectiveness of them wouldn't let half their peers to let them go alone. Many protests were made and after they quieted Liksen spoke once more. "You can work without us. The Will of the Force echoes through you as it does us. You can hear it just as well, you just need to listen harder. We must go because the darkness that comes is another Force Channel, one with darker intentions for their Gift. No other can stand against a Channel except another Channel and that is why we must go."  
  
It was agreed then that no one else could go and protect all they had worked for. So when a dark-figured pair approached the Orders grounds, two solemn people stood to greet them.  
  
The fight was long, days of the two fighting for control of their own element. Dark Force against Light Force, and until that moment, the Light didn't know of the dark or it's strength. But in the end light prevailed and all four Channels were never seen again. On the night they died, many of the Channel's close friends swore to dreams where they saw them, glimmering and smiling as part of the Force they were so Connected with.  
  
They were also glad to pass on their friends final words to their friends and their friend's friends.  
  
"May the Force be With you." Was what they were told and it became a quick catch on around the holds. Mediators worked it in with their scripts and their ideals and it soon was as much of a Jedi as was the Force itself.  
  
The Council was now of Twelve chosen people to represent and the Gifts continued to Merge together and they soon learned how to teach at a much faster rate. Students were paired with Teachers that could point them in the right directions for what Gifts to pursue and what skills they should learn. Many showed the gift of Channel's but with no one to teach them the gift became dormant, and rarely, if ever seen to the point where it really no longer existed unless it was in a myth book.  
  
That was, until one Generation a pair emerged.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Sadie Cori sat in the bushes, watching the Crèche Masters search fruitlessly for her among the sea of children. The blonde five year old beamed with pride as it dawned on her they couldn't find her, no matter how close she was to them.  
  
She turned her bright blue eyes to the set of green ones right behind her and grinned mischievously. "Come on, we can go play now."  
  
The smaller, year younger red-head smiled and followed her lead through the bushes. Both toddlers being extremely careful not to make any noise or alert the Group Mothers to their position. Each one sneaking their way through brush and flowers till finally they found the secluded little spot in the small gardens both girls called their own.  
  
Jumping out of the bushes like some wild animal, Sadie flopped down on her back and looked over at her friend, Telly Liksani. "easy easy easy!"  
  
"It always easy." Telly grinned sitting just beside Sadie near a small fern plant. "They never look here, and they never look hard."  
  
"Maybe day don't like us?" Sadie giggled. "Finally became monsters and they don't want us no more."  
  
Telly shook her head vigorously. "No! They want us! Just not all time."  
  
Sadie looked up at her friend and got one of her smiles. "So.want ya wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno? What you want to do?"  
  
Sadie sat up grinning broadly. "I know!" she proclaimed throwing her arm around Telly's shoulder and connecting heads. "I hear the helpers talking about a place with animals in it. It's close to here and all, why don't we go play there?"  
  
Telly frowned. "How we gonna get out?"  
  
"Easy! I also heard them say there was a short way through here to there." Sadie told her as she began looking around. "Near the back they say."  
  
"That will take us forever!" Telly said in disbelief. They'd never seen the 'back' of the gardens! Who was to say there was one.  
  
"No it won't!" Sadie said jumping up. "We just have run."  
  
"And hope no one see us."  
  
"Has anyone ever seen us?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then they won't today!" Sadie grinned a tugged on Telly's arm. "Come on."  
  
It only took them a little while to find a spot of very dense trees and foliage. Sadie stepped up to it and tried to peer though, but because of the denseness of the trees it was very hard to do. "I think there's something on the other side."  
  
"Think this the door?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"how do we get through this?" Telly said holding up a thick plant stalk, wondering just what type of plant got this big.  
  
"We climb." Sadie said casually starting to try and scale one of the large trees.  
  
Telly watched in disbelief. "Climb? Why do we hafta climb?"  
  
"Cause you wanna see the animal's don't ya?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then you think we can walk through that stuff?" she pointed at the undergrowth. "We climb!"  
  
"We're gonna get in trouble." Telly said following up after Sadie, who by now had anchored herself on a tree limb very much likely larger than herself.  
  
"Never stop us before." Sadie shrugged. "Anyway, sitting around there boring. We need to go do stuff. We're smart remember."  
  
"If you say so." Telly giggled coming up beside Sadie. They started walking through, the Trees here had very big stems that were quite easy for the two little feet to balance on. Finally they came to the end of the barrier and were in another larger gardens.  
  
"I don't sense any animals. Just more Masters." Telly whispered looking at the serene plant life and small streams that seemed to spread out over the great room.  
  
"Must be the Meditation room." Sadie smiled. "Heard about it. Boring let's keep going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They walked in a straight line, hoping that the back way into the Animal Gardens was right across from the barrier into the Crèche was. Though both were easily getting tired, the Meditation Gardens were much larger than their own.  
  
"Okay.where is it again?" Telly asked sitting down exhausted by a small little pond and tree.  
  
"Just after this room. That's what they said." Sadie sighed sitting next to her friend.  
  
"Are you sure this room ends?" Telly laid back in the grass. "Master Callie gonna be very angry."  
  
"Yeah so?" Sadie flopped back. "This better than listening to her all day about stuff we already know."  
  
"Know everything do you?"  
  
Both girls jumped and clung to the tree branches above them. The tree barely holding their weight but also keeping them somewhat off the ground. They looked around the area to find a small, green creature staring at them with tired green eyes. Sadie stared at him, while Telly looked to the ground and back to him. The Force was underneath them? Why?  
  
"Hmm, scare you did I?" the little creature laughed, it's large ears perking up as he looked up at them. "Never seen two jump so high, have I. Use the Force you did to aid you."  
  
:Well Duh: Sadie snickered to Telly. The two could talk in their minds if they needed or wanted to. Telly giggled a bit and nearly lost her grip on the tree limb, but quickly pushed herself back up with the Force. Why did she feel another presence of Force energy below her?  
  
:Is it a what or a who?: she asked Sadie, trying to discern for herself what this thing was.  
  
:You're asking me? You're the brains!:  
  
:ME! You the one with all the ideas:  
  
"Hear you I can." The little green creature chuckled tapping his head with a clawed hand.  
  
Sadie growled a bit, her frustration at being caught becoming a bit more apparent as Telly felt the little 'wall' go up around them. She always put it up if they were around Masters, so that quickly answered her question.  
  
:It's a who!: she glanced over at Sadie. :It's using the Force to try to hold us up:  
  
:Why? We are doing it already by ourselves. Must be a master, otherwise it would see that.: Sadie groaned. :We're caught:  
  
:Like always:  
  
:We never even got to see the animals: Sadie snorted. :Stupid masters.:  
  
Telly let go and dropped slowly to the ground. She tested the feeling of the Force she went through, knowing it not for her own or Sadie's but assumed it was the green creatures own energy that was what slowed her down.  
  
Sadie followed suit, but her independence forced her to reject the help and do it herself. "Who are you?"  
  
The ears shot up again as the green eyes got a gleam of amusement in them. He leaned on a small gnarled stick and regarded the two of them each in turn. "Who am I? Belong here I do, you do not! Who are you, I should ask."  
  
"My name is Sadie." She proclaimed crossing her arms in front of her. All the while Telly shrunk back behind her as she normally did when that tone came up. Sadie was about to get the both of them in trouble. "Now who are you?"  
  
"You're friend, her name is?"  
  
"Telly." Sadie frowned. "Your not answering me."  
  
"Impatient you are, young one. Patience you must have, tell you I will." He said coming closer, regarding the only slightly taller humanoids before him. "Yoda I am." He finally told them, as it seemed the blonde girl was just going to up and leave him to find someone else to answer her.  
  
"Yoda?" the smaller red-headed girl said, her green eyes regarding him now with recognition, instead of shy-fear. "Master Yoda?"  
  
"The same I am."  
  
"wow." Telly smiled up at Sadie. The blonde girl only regarded him with the same impassive look.  
  
"What's so special about him?" Sadie asked, looking at her friend.  
  
Yoda wanted to laugh at this. This blonde girl never either heard of him, or didn't care. She was a strong-willed child with an imagination to fuel it. "On the Council I am."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Shhh Sadie. You don't want to get us in trouble with them!" Telly tugged on her tunic sleeve. "Group Mothers one thing, them another. They'll send us away!"  
  
"Really!" Sadie's grin got wide. Her mind thinking of all the places they could be sent to, not the consequences it would have.  
  
Yoda did have to chuckle at that. This girl wasn't afraid of him or anything for that matter. She was thinking more of where the Council could send her not what it meant to her own status or living arrangements. What worried him though was how they got this far from the Crèche gardens. The barrier between this and that garden alone should have stopped them but here they were none the less. "Get here how did you?"  
  
Sadie and Telly exchanged looks then finally Sadie sighed. "Through the back there. We climbed a bunch of trees and got through."  
  
Yoda nodded, thinking of what it meant for the two to get through the Barriers. He had sensed their Force Presence quite plainly when he snuck up on them and they used to force to unknowingly shoot themselves for the safety of the branches. Again, when the little Red-head nearly lost her grip and pushed herself back up. Lastly when the blonde very easily got herself down without his help. The blonde was stronger of the two but the red-head seemed to feed off her and vise versa in a way. "Left the Crèche you should not have. Group Masters looking for you they must be?"  
  
"Not really. They think that we're in our hiding place." Telly said coming up a little more to Sadie's side, not behind her. "They don't look for us till noon meal."  
  
"Let you go to this place they do?"  
  
"Most times." Sadie answered, her tone betrayed her annoyance and her impatience. She was strong but she also was quite restless.  
  
"Going where were you?"  
  
"The place that the older helpers say the animals are." Telly responded getting a withering look from Sadie.  
  
"Ah, close you got then, but come, take you back I must."  
  
"Oh come on!" Sadie moaned as Telly reluctantly fell into step behind the older master. "Please don't take us back! We're bored and needed something to do."  
  
Yoda looked back at the child, warring with his good judgment about telling the pair just how close they got to their goal. Another few miles and they would have gotten there without a problem. "Bored you are cause do what the Masters ask you do not."  
  
"We get done before the others." Telly spoke up. "We learn it faster than the others do."  
  
"Then help the others you should hmm?"  
  
"Why should we? They don't help us or like us." Sadie frowned looking at Telly, wondering why they were even following the little green troll. They could easily out run him.  
  
Yoda shook his head. No getting through to the blonde, she was thick headed "Like someone else you know hmmm." He thought merrily to himself. "take you back I must, face the Group Mothers angry I do not."  
  
:Some council member, he's afraid of the Group Masters." Sadie snickered.  
  
"Heard that I did!"  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was just a few short months later that the pair deemed it safe enough to try their journey again. This time they made it without a hitch, much to both of theirs delight. Sadie said it was a journey of her getting old enough to finally start taking some other classes. She was soon going to be six years old and usually that's when they started introducing the children to real classes. Sadie was excited and promised that she'd teach everything to Telly so she could knock the masters boots off when she turned six.  
  
So they played for hours there in what Sadie had deemed "the holy land" since that day they were caught. Finally though, two masters stumbled upon them and returned them to very angry, distraught Group Masters. They assigned them extra chores to give them a sense of what was going to happen to them as they got older. They weren't just going to get lectured they were going to get punished for such actions. Sadie hadn't quite cared and did the Chores without complaint. She made it to the Animal Gardens she didn't have anything to be sorry for.  
  
A few days later, however, Sadie began to act weird. Telly felt it immediately, as they sat around, or were working. Sadie wasn't her boastful, playful self. Her Force was different to. Not as bright of a blue as it usually was. The Masters immediately thought it was her way to back out of the work. Telly wasn't so sure, so she stuck to Sadie like glue and tried to help her anyway she could.  
  
Finally though, Sadie couldn't wake up. She was in there, Telly could still hear her and all but Sadie was really sick. So she ran to the Masters and brought them back. It was then they began to believe the little girl was sick, and rushed her to the Healers.  
  
Telly and Sadie still spoke to one another, in their minds if not in person because the Healers were afraid to let her see Sadie. They weren't sure what was making her sick. Telly didn't know what it was but she knew Sadie was hurting and was only getting worse. Every time she spoke with her or formed that tighter bond with her the bright blue glow was duller and smaller.  
  
Telly saw an emotion she never saw from her best friend for the first time during those weeks. For the first time in her short life, Sadie Cori was afraid. She was afraid and she was alone, and Telly for the most part was the closes thing she could grasp to, even if it was only mentally.  
  
Telly tried to tell the Masters that she needed to be there that Sadie needed her but they told her no, the Healers wouldn't allow it and they were taking care of her. She knew better though. They were only hurting her worse and making her more afraid.  
  
The day come that the worst thing that could happen did. Telly was just sitting with the group, mentally just watching as Sadie was resting, or that's how it seemed and physically listening to what the Group Mothers were teaching the kids for that day. Telly felt so out of place among the small circle, and wanted nothing more to bolt to the hiding place where she and Sadie spent most of the days at. Everyone kept looking at her as if she was some strange alien, or if they knew something was happening. She didn't like the feeling at all and wanted them to just stop looking at her.  
  
She was about to try and sneak away when all the sudden her head felt like a saber went through it. Apparently she screamed and was trying to claw at her head cause seconds later a group mother was holding her asking her what was wrong, to be still tell them what was the matter and they'd help. That was just it though, she didn't know what was wrong.  
  
That is till she checked on Sadie. Where the once familiar Force resided there was nothing. She wasn't there! Where had they taken her? She began searching and searching for her, going to all the places she knew Sadie would go to and couldn't find her. What was this? What..  
  
:Telly quit, you're gonna hurt yourself.:  
  
She stopped dead. There she was! She followed the voice and the small presence she sensed with it and nearly wanted to hurt herself when she realized where she was. The Force?? No.impossible, they only went to that place together, as a game. Sadie wouldn't be there by herself. Unless.  
  
:Telly, it's alright.: and she saw her then. The bright blue haze she knew as Sadie's signature was conforming to Sadie's form. Telly stared in disbelief at what she was seeing.  
  
"No."  
  
:Telly.:  
  
"No!" she screamed at her. "No you can't! You can't go without me, remember? We promised!"  
  
:Telly listen to me. It's okay, I'm still with you, we can still do this together. Thing is I have to stay here now instead of coming back with you."  
  
"Not fair!" Telly tried to swing at Sadie, trying to find some substance of her friend left. All she felt was a warm, power she recognized as her Force Energy. "It's not fair!"  
  
:You're acting like a little kid, stop it.: Sadie snorted. :Trust me this will work out for both of us, that game will be a lot more fun this way than it was with both of us alive.:  
  
There she had said it and Telly rubbed furiously at her face. "I am a little kid, so are you! You're not suppose to die."  
  
:I can't help it Telly: Sadie grinned. :Anyway it's better here. I don't hurt anymore and I'm far from alone.:  
  
"But what about me?" Telly sobbed helplessly now. "I'm alone."  
  
:I'm still here, in your head.: Sadie smiled sadly. :Other than that there is no more I can do about that. You're bright, make friends or something.:  
  
"None of them will understand."  
  
:Then make them understand:  
  
"But I'm not like you!" Telly turned away.  
  
:No you're not and you don't have to be. People will like ya for you. I'm sure of it.:  
  
Telly only stared out into the strands of color, looking at the green strand she stood upon herself. Her color, dark as the forest, was green. "I don't have to go back.I could stay here."  
  
:nope.: Sadie sighed. :Trust me little sister, The Force needs us this way. We're special Telly, I'm not sure how yet but we are. It has a plan and it'll be alright in the end.:  
  
"Starting to sound like one of the Masters." Telly murmured.  
  
Sadie laughed and Telly felt a warmness around her. :So I am. Oh well, I guess it will happen sooner or later. Take care Telly, I'll be here, if ya need me.:  
  
Then she woke up. The room was unfamiliar and the bed slightly different and harder than her own. She looked around the small white room, the door way slightly ajar. She could see shadows just outside and wondered just where she was.  
  
Hopping down she crept up silently to the door.  
  
"Psychic Shock is my guess. All the time we were trying to help the other little girl we kept feeling this alien presence in her mind and we couldn't quite trace it. I think the pair of them had a close bond of sorts."  
  
"Why would they have that?" Telly stepped back. That was Master Callie she heard.  
  
"I'm not sure why they would. All I know is what caused her to do what she did today. We have an idea as to what might have caused Cori's illness and that would explain the amount of pain the young girl was in while she was sick. When.when she died you could fairly tell it was painful, she couldn't breath or anything and well I'm assuming that young Liksani felt exactly what Cori did through the bond."  
  
"Oh Force, Telly kept saying she needed to be with Sadie.she kept saying she needed her." Callie said sitting down, fairly near the door. Telly froze. To move now would alert them to her presence and not to move would get the same outcome if Master Callie turned her head. "We just told her no, told her it would be alright. Oh what she must think of us."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Callie. You didn't understand that it was there, I doubt anyone short of a Council member would have been able to discern that deeply hidden bond."  
  
"We should have, they went everywhere together, and it was like they were inseparable." Callie smiled a bit. "Sadie was the mischief maker and Telly just kinda went along for the fun. They both were too bright for their age."  
  
Callie finally turned her head, to glance at the bed where Telly should have been. She was met face to face with the red-head standing, actually crouching at the doorway, her eyes intent on watching both herself and the Healer. "Telly!" she jumped a bit, and the girl jumped back as well.  
  
The healer, and older man of a different species Telly hadn't seen before opened the door and stared down at her. She made a mad dash for the bed she was supposed to be in but was caught up by a strong arm. "My, are you sure they both weren't trouble makers?" he smiled gently at Callie, then held Telly up so that they were face to face. "Hello young lady."  
  
Telly froze. Oh she was in trouble now, she looked at Master Callie's tear stained eyes and wondered what had happened exactly since she had been out. This large man however was intent on smiling at her, even though she had the express feeling of guilt and a bit of sorrow. He looked at Callie for a moment then back up to her. What was he doing? Was she in trouble now or what?  
  
He chuckled. A deep rumbling sound that seemed to come from his chest. It was a nice sound Telly relaxed only marginally. "You're not in trouble little one. We've only been worried about you."  
  
She glanced a bit at Master Callie. Surely the Healer couldn't get her in trouble but what about Callie. Callie was sitting back down and staring up at her with the oddest of looks. Strange, she hadn't seen that stare down before. She looked back up to the Healer, staring in wonder at his hair. His hair varied colors of black, brown and reds that hung in loosely way past his shoulders. His eyes were funny too. Some kind of filmy stuff covered them and made them seem cloudy and murky.  
  
"I understand now." The healer said sitting her down. "The thinker and the actor." He smiled some. "Tell me little one, did you ever think so much with the other girl around."  
  
"Her name was Sadie!" Telly protested quite fearlessly to her surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry little one, did you think so much with Sadie around?"  
  
"No." Telly confessed, noting she hadn't ever really remembered having thoughts like she was having now.  
  
The healer bent to be at her level. "Just to quell your curiosity little one, I am Master Kik Rian. I'm a Firrerreos from the planet Firrerre." When he saw Callie ready to voice something, he turned to her. "She's was hanging there the whole time wondering how you were going to react, how I was going to react, then to cataloging why I was different from her and you. She was just about to get to thinking about how to get down."  
  
Callie looked at Telly for a moment then back up at Kik. Waiting for him to go on. He only picked Telly back up again and put her back in the bed she vacated who knew how long ago. "You have had a long day little one, why don't you rest I must talk to your Group Mother."  
  
Telly felt what he was doing, Masters had try to do it to her before but most times she just blocked it out, this time she just didn't feel like fighting. She laid down, staring at the wall and sighed as she felt her eyes shut against their will. Who knew what they'd be saying behind her back.  
  
Kik walked back out and motioned for Callie to follow him. They walked into a small but comfortable office and Kik sat across from Callie. "I understand that bond now; at least a little better than I did. You said the other one, Sadie, was quite restless and always moving. I bet you right now, if the roles were reversed that Sadie would be pacing and trying to find out why she couldn't settle down. So would you. I've seen this before." Kik said looking at the worried Master. "People bond to complete themselves sometimes. They need someone else to fill their other half. Tell me was the other girl Outgoing and personable?"  
  
"She was a little terror. She had quite the mouth on her that's for sure." Callie smiled a bit. "Always had an answer for anything we tried to say to her."  
  
"You see how the girl acts now right? Telly? She's frightened easily, she won't talk unless spoken to. She's going to stay that way too I'm afraid. Unless someone of an equally strong personality as Sadie comes along, which sometimes it's hard to counterbalance people out."  
  
"what do we do?"  
  
"Hope for someone to come along is my guess. Bring her to me every other week if you can also. She won't talk unless forced and well, you admit I'm the soul healer here." Kik grinned as Callie nodded. "She'll just be different that's all, half a person, until maybe a Master can be found for her or another person like Sadie."  
  
"I hope we can." Callie said as she stood. "I'd hate to see her go to waste, she's such a bright child."  
  
"No doubt there." Kik smiled. "Just keep an eye on her that's all I can suggest right now."  
  
"Thank you Kik."  
  
"Anytime Callie."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Telly sat up in the familiar place of the glen, watching Bruck Chun torture a few of their fellow group mates. She really wished for Sadie to come back, because since then Bruck had gotten worse about picking on people. Sadie had been the only one really to stick up to him.  
  
Sighing and walking further away from where the other children were playing she sat on the far end of the glen, watching the helpers work on various projects. One was inevitably close to her, with jet black hair and a padawan braid. What was a padawan doing here? Usually only initiates or wards came to help with the Children.not Padawans.  
  
:He got in trouble.he got in trouble.: Sadie echoed in her mind. It had taken her several weeks to get used to the sometimes random attacks of hearing Sadie's voice ringing in her head like she was still right beside her. It was comforting to know she was still there but all the same it made her more aware of how different she now was.  
  
"What ya mean?" she smiled a bit, wanting in on the gossip Sadie no doubt had.  
  
:he and his master got in a fight, and as punishment for disobeying is he's gotta help out down here. How wrong is that!:  
  
"Very wrong." Telly smiled, watching the boy. He was nearing his twenties, which this had to be the ultimate insult to him of all people. He had deep blue eyes, that seemed to mirror his unpleasant mood and displeasure for being here at this time. "What's he doing?"  
  
:goofing off.: Sadie giggled. :He's way back here so he can pretend to be working when really he's not doing anything. Let's help him?:  
  
"Why?"  
  
:Cause if you'd look hard enough he's like us silly!: Sadie said pointing in the Force to that small little mark in his Force Signature that signaled a certain player in a game she and her friend once played. :And he needs company, you need company, we all need company.:  
  
"What if he doesn't like me?"  
  
:Then he'll leave, no trouble right?:  
  
"Yeah no trouble." Telly said, as she crept up to striking distance. She could just grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him back. None of the masters were looking, neither were any of the other helpers. It was like they were avoiding him for some reason.  
  
:Just do it!:  
  
And so she did. She grabbed his shirt, threw him off balance and got him into the brush. Just as he was about to yell she covered his mouth and watched as the other helpers looked around for the Source of the sound.  
  
"Hey! What was that?"  
  
"Whatever it was it's gone. Probably a bird or something." Another girl sighed. "Let's hurry up and get this stuff done."  
  
After they turned away again she smiled at the older boy and released her hand from his mouth. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered angrily, and Telly shrunk back.  
  
"You looked like you wanted a way out.so.so I thought I'd show you where you can hide in here."  
  
The face softened as the boy looked around him and noticed that not one had noticed him missing. He looked back at her a bit then sat up a bit straighter. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." Telly said sitting where she stood. "I'm Telly."  
  
"Xanatos. So why would you help me?"  
  
"Dunno," Telly said, mulling his name over in her head. "You looked bored. I know that feeling."  
  
"Really." The blue eyes studied her for a bit then he smiled a bit. "Nice hiding place."  
  
"Not as good as the back of the gardens. You can get all the way to the animal gardens from back there."  
  
Xanatos started at her again, his eyes not angry or soft but surprised. Then he began laughing. "How old are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Good Force, you're something else!" Xanatos laughed silently. "So you sneak out a lot do you?"  
  
"Yes." Telly smiled. "Me and my friend used to a lot but.but she died so now I have to go alone." She said feeling ultimately sadder all the sudden.  
  
"I'm sorry kid." Xanatos murmured seeing the change in attitude, not sure why he was being so nice to the girl. He hated children, especially young children. "Hey, can you show me how to get out of here? Without getting caught."  
  
"It's risky, never know who's in the Meditation gardens this time of day, or that far back." Telly said slowly. "But I haven't been back to the Animal gardens since Sadie died and I want to go back, come on." She pulled on his hand as she stood and began taking the back path around to the Barriers.  
  
Xanatos was surprised at the willingness of a five year old to show him just how to sneak around. Just when he thought he knew everything he was shown something else as they came to the spot where many thick, large trees closed a gap in the walls. He whistled. "wow.who would have guessed this was here."  
  
"Nobody, that's why it's our secret, Kay!" Telly smiled up at him.  
  
"Yeah, our secret." He smiled back. "But one small problem. "How do you get through?"  
  
Telly began scrambling up one of the large trees and when she to a large enough branch she sat down and waved to him. "We have to climb through! Just like you have to go around the edges of the lake between the Animal gardens and the Meditation Gardens."  
  
Xanatos shrugged and forced himself up the tree. If it meant getting out of here, it was worth it. Soon, he was walking around the tree stems, following behind Telly who seemed to have done this many times before. The trees had to be something from the Wookiee Planet, as big as they were. Otherwise they'd be hoping that whatever branch they jumped too was strong enough to support them.  
  
Finally they were trekking their way through the Meditation gardens, trying their hardest to stay on hiding paths and through brush, so as not to be seen. Xanatos was a bit jumpy here, Force knowing his luck his Master was going to be here and find him right away.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Telly ducked up a small yeria tree, that was just small enough for her to climb easy and bushy enough to hide her small frame. Xanatos had a much harder time finding such a hiding spot and soon regretted sneaking away.  
  
"Xanatos!" the angry bellow soon confirmed his worst fears.  
  
He turned and was face to face with an angry Master. "Master! Hi! Ummm.. I.."  
  
"Xani what are you doing here? I left you in the Crèche Gardens today. Remember because of your disobedience?" the cobalt blue eyes were flaring with anger and annoyance at finding his padawan where he shouldn't be. "Better talk fast too." He warned narrowly, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
Xanatos was ready to run, to save his own skin but before he could even open his mouth a little voice cried from the tree. "Okay! I give." He turned and faced the Yeria tree, seeing Telly wriggling her way out of it. His Master's arms had come loose from their tightly held position and he too was staring at the girl.  
  
She walked up to the men, looking might ashamed of herself and hung her head as she stopped in front of him. "Master Callie sent you to find me didn't she?"  
  
Xanatos couldn't believe his ears! This little thing was going to save him? He didn't argue though and began to nod. "Yes she did. Nice little escape route you have to kid." He tried to sound normal, but after the scare his Master gave him it was quite hard to.  
  
"You were sent to find a runaway?" Qui-gon questioned his apprentice, his cobalt eyes not quite loosing their sting yet.  
  
"Yes Master," he could explain it if he knew how.but he didn't. Then he heard a small voice in his head begin reciting words and he found his mouth mocking them. "Master Callie asked me since I was the one able to get through the brush she came through. Said she runs away a lot, and most times they can't find her cause she knows when they are coming. Knows their Force Signatures by now, so she thought it might be easier to send someone the kid didn't know." He looked down at Telly, dear Force this child was smarter than a five year old.  
  
Qui-gon looked down at the small fearful face, Telly playing a nice role to help Xani out. He looked back up at his Apprentice then sighed. "I'm sorry to have interrupted your search then but it seems we were both very close to finding her." He looked down at the girl. "You shouldn't run away from your teachers."  
  
Telly only grabbed at Xanatos' leg, hiding her face in the soft folds of the cloth. "I wanna go back now."  
  
Xanatos nearly bowled over laughing, the kid wasn't acting! She was afraid of Qui-gon! He sighed, rolled his eyes and picked her up. "Okay then, and don't run off again till I'm not in the Crèche anymore alright? I've got scratches all up my arms from those nasty trees."  
  
"Okay deal." The girl whispered, looking at the face of Qui-gon with a bit more fear than Xani had thought from her.  
  
"I'll see you at supper Master." He said.  
  
"Alright Xani." Qui-gon sighed watching his apprentice walk off. "Sorry I jumped to conclusions."  
  
"It's okay." Xani said walking off towards the doors. As soon as they were outside of it, the two rushed to outside the door of the Crèche and Xanatos found himself ruffling the red-heads curly hair. "You brilliant child!"  
  
She was still looking behind her, making sure the other wasn't following them. "He seems mean." She said actually burrowing herself closer to Xanatos' body.  
  
"Ah, he's just frustrated with me that's all." Xanatos smiled a bit, patting her back. "He's really quite fun when he's in a good mood."  
  
"So big though, and so loud." Telly shivered and Xanatos let her down.  
  
"Seems that way to you doesn't he." Xanatos smiled. "Well looks like we have to go back in." he groaned.  
  
"It's okay we can stay in the glen. No one will bother us there."  
  
"Admit it kid, no amount of sneaking is going to get us in that door without anyone noticing."  
  
"Who said anything about sneaking?" Telly asked as she walked in and Xanatos hurried to follow behind her as if he found her.  
  
Master Callie locked on them instantly and walked over fairly mad. "You disappeared Xanatos, I was just about ready to call Qui-gon."  
  
"I followed this little imp through the Barrier, quite interesting the way she has about sneaking out." Xanatos smirked. "Thought you wouldn't want her to go alone."  
  
He looked down at Telly, who had supplied pretty much the gist of what he should do. He liked how she thought, she wasn't petty oh I'm so sorry Initiates she was cover your own ass ones.  
  
"She let you follow her?" Master Callie was staring now at Telly with shock.  
  
"For the most part, then she just kinda told me I got her." Xanatos recited.  
  
"Well then thank you Xanatos." Callie said, softly. "You should probably get back to."  
  
"Can he stay with me?" Telly spoke up, sounding quite younger than what her intelligence made her.  
  
"What?" both of them said at the same time.  
  
"Can he stay with me? I like him." She smiled shyly up at him. "He's like Sadie."  
  
And there was the clincher. Callie looked at Xanatos as if he'd grown another head then nodded silently and waved them off. Xanatos waited until they were safely inside the small Glen and finally began laughing. "Damn you have them on a leash don't you?"  
  
"Kinda." Telly laughed with him.  
  
"Well thanks for saving my skin back there by the way. Master Qui-gon would have me hung up by my braid if he found me sneaking away from duty again."  
  
"You're sure he's not mean?"  
  
"No, he just needs to lighten up a bit that's all. He's too serious and he gets frustrated with me a lot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm less than perfect that's why." Xanatos sighed. "I'm not like a lot of Jedi."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"So I see."  
  
It was a strange feeling talking to someone that much older than her, yet feel as comfortable around someone as she used to feel around Sadie. The two joked and Telly told him about the other kids in her class, so he'd know who to avoid, in her phrasing. Till finally he had to go to his next class.  
  
Telly was alone again but the next day he was returned and it kept on that way for nearly a week, until one day he stopped coming. Telly searched and searched for him, using the Force, even asked Sadie to find him if he happened to have passed and couldn't find him. She couldn't find him either. So the only assumption was that he and his Master had left.  
  
The rumors didn't help her standing much as she shrunk farther and farther away from others. She heard the rumors of his turning to the Darkside. What would others think of her if they knew she liked him, thought him a more than capable Jedi? What would happen to her if anyone found out?  
  
She wasn't sticking around to find out so she begged Sadie to fulfill a promise that she had given. To teach her all she was learning there in the Force, so one day she could maybe knock the Master's boots off when she became a Padawan. Unfortunately the Ghosts of the Force had their own rules as to what she could learn.  
  
  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Force's Lessons

The Force of One  
  
By: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Force's Lesson  
  
  
  
Sixteen year old Telly Liksani bit back a yawn as one of her teachers babbled on about the Force and the Jedi Philosophies. When she saw the class on her schedule that year, she knew it was Master Yaddle's doing. What Master Yaddle didn't know was that she was already quite versed in the ways of the Force. Just little few knew that  
  
:What in Bloody hell does she think you are an idiot?: she remembered Sadie yelling in her mind when she read the schedule. :We pretty much know the how the damn order started! We know what things are based on! This is going to be as bad as that History class you had to take!:  
  
Telly only smiled and told her to calm down. :Don't worry Sadie. I like going through these incredibly boring classes so I look smart. I'm already a few classes ahead someone my age should be in.:  
  
:And here you said you didn't want to be the center of attention, Miss know it all!:  
  
She smiled, she didn't want to be, no, but it was kind of a nice feeling to know she knew more than any Jedi probably was close to knowing. Well save for Master Yoda, he was a younger version of himself back in the days that some of the gifts and Force uses were still around.  
  
It had been a long road from being the depressed, lonely five year old that two friends had left behind. Now she was a Padawan Learner and Force knew what a single encounter with a young Mon Calamari in a darkened gym floor had done for her. Bant Eerin was now fairly close to being the replacement of Sadie in her mind's eye. She had the same mentality for sure.  
  
:With non of the finesse!: Sadie snorted. :That girl is so below me, by that age I'd have masters quivering in fear at the sound of my name.:  
  
:I think you already had that effect on some.: Telly laughed with her.  
  
:anyway, shall we return ourselves to our lessons or are we just over viewing so you can write it all down?:  
  
:Over view, I'd like to have REAL notes as to what I've learned in the past oh, three or so years.:  
  
:It's been eleven:  
  
:You didn't start teaching me stuff till I was thirteen or so myself. Same goes for you, oh Wise one!:  
  
:alright alright: Sadie groaned. :Okay where shall we start?:  
  
:Alignment:  
  
:alrighty!: Sadie smiled as she began to rattle off her lessons. Force- sensitive were aligned in four ways really. Living, Unifying, Balanced and of course the ominous Darkness. :And if any of your teachers try to tell you otherwise about it being a separate alignment they need their heads checked.: Sadie snorted. :They are so bent on killing and all they aren't capable of the Living Force at all so they are all their own separate:  
  
:Best Theory I've ever heard. Of course around here they don't even talk about that kind of stuff, unless it's Yoda's Speech.:  
  
:That little troll needs his head checked, and I'm not the only one thinking that!: Sadie laughed. :My master here is like he just needs to step back and let things happen, not meddle the way he does.:  
  
:Amen to that:  
  
The teacher began asking questions and Telly found it wise to put their banter on hold till he passed her over a few times. She didn't want to be caught off guard and miss something important. Finally though the teacher went back to lecturing and Telly went back to her own class of sorts.  
  
:Okay ummm. Gifts from the get go and all that good stuff: Telly grinned making small notes on her durasheet.  
  
:Okay, Fourteen were original, and now we're all kinda like a mix of all of them save two or three different gifts that have faded from memory and use. Vision Masters, Healing Masters, they are still separate by the way, Combat Masters, Empaths, Telepaths, Mind Masters, Levitators, Concealers, Seekers, Mediators, Elementals, Illusionists and Us.:  
  
Telly finished scribbling and began going back through the list. She knew each groups talent area, different tricks that each Master of that Gift could perform. Oh how she wished she still lived back in those days. Things had to have been much more interesting than they were now.  
  
:Illusionists are dead, been dead since the merging began. Elementals were thought to be dead but I've seen a few Masters pull it off and your friend I think could probably be the best shot we've got in getting Elementals started again.:  
  
:US! Why us!:  
  
:Cause after the big event, whatever that is, people are gonna start looking to you for that kinda junk. And Bant alone you can teach to master that Elemental gift. She's got the hair for it that's for sure!:  
  
:Shush:  
  
:Anyway, apparently our class is supposedly dead to but since Xani and us I believe Force Channels have been born just no one to teach us or show us what we're suppose to do so the gift goes dormant. Or the owner of the empty bond goes crazy. Which ever happens first:  
  
:Sounds reasonable enough. but: Telly stopped for a moment thinking through the last side note. :Do you think that's what happened to Xani?:  
  
:It's a possibility, plus other things added on top of that. Anyway, I've got twenty-odd-century dead Masters here with me girl! Who you think is going to be right them or those masters teaching ya now. Time changes and colors the information as well as the use. The Jedi aren't what they used to be.:  
  
Telly wrote more and stared at the one blank spot. :So have they told ya yet what our gifts were used as.:  
  
:Not yet no. They say were getting close though: Sadie sighed. :seventeen and I still feel like I'm being left out.:  
  
:You and me both:  
  
Telly heard the bell and snapped her books shut. She mindlessly walked through the Temple's Hallways heading for the Gardens and effectively towards the water ponds where she knew a certain Mon Calamari was swimming with her pet Sunil.  
  
:It's still an over grown Rat to me: Sadie snickered playfully. Bant never heard her but Sadie had fun picking fun of the younger girl. Sadie had fun picking fun on anyone.  
  
Telly took a seat near the Waterfalls, seeing that Obi-wan was already seated on the banks of the Pond, with an ominous Qui-gon standing behind him. Telly hadn't ever felt safe around the large master, ever since that day long ago in the Meditation Gardens when he fairly snapped so she stayed back. Unfortunately for her, Obi-wan was quite observant and had been making habit lately to pull her out of hiding.  
  
"Hey Telly! What are you doing here?" Obi-wan smiled motioning for her to come on over to the edge of the water.  
  
"Waiting for Bant, we were going to go eat lunch after my Philosophies class."  
  
"Your in Force and Jedi Philosophies Class?" a bewildered Qui-gon asked from his place behind Obi-wan. "How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen sir." She replied, without looking up at him, she instead glanced out at the water as if she felt something.  
  
"And you're in a class for twenty- to twenty two year olds?"  
  
"Telly's pretty smart Master." Obi-wan smiled back at Qui-gon. "She's pretty much left the rest of us in the dust when it comes to studies. Especially History and Logical type stuff. Right Tel?"  
  
The girl only nodded, and Qui-gon couldn't quite shake the feeling of uncomfortable ness that centered around her. It couldn't be because of Obi- wan, Obi-wan seemed to know the girl quite well. Was something wrong instead?  
  
He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he knew her either. The girl was fairly short, but quite athletic looking it seemed. Bright, curly red hair hung loosely around her face, contrasting with the mostly dark brown Padawan Braid hanging at her shoulder. He was pretty sure that she had never been to his or Obi-wan's quarters but then where had he seen her?  
  
Bant choose that moment to come out of the water. She looked at the trio for a few seconds then smiled as she grabbed her towel. "Hey Telly. Obi- wan, what's up?"  
  
Qui-gon glanced at the other Padawan briefly wondering if he could say what they had come to tell Bant without it spreading around the Temple like wildfire. Obi-wan, however held no doubt and began talking.  
  
"We came to warn you Bant. We've been hearing rumors as of late that someone resembling Xanatos has been on Coruscant. Well actually is Xanatos we think."  
  
:Padawan do you think it wise to tell Bant this with the other girl here?:  
  
:Huh? Telly? Don't worry Master, Telly won't tell any one. She knows about Xanatos anyway.:  
  
The girl knew about Xanatos? Why would she have any right to know about Xanatos? He shrugged and went back to Bant.  
  
"Why are you warning me though?"  
  
"Xanatos is a bit twisted on revenge so he might have some need to seek you out if he does come here." Qui-gon said sadly. It was truth but he hoped that the farthest thing from Xanatos' mind was a fifteen year old Mon Calamari girl.  
  
:Twisted! Our Xani? Kick his ass Telly for the love of the Force! He can't say that about Xani!:  
  
:quiet you!: Telly admonished backing up a bit from the group. She had schooled herself on not speaking out loud anymore but her facial expressions clearly still showed her speaking to someone. :First off do you want to be thrown out of the temple?:  
  
:Well like it matters. Technically speaking with a few more years of maturing behind ya you'd be a knight already. According to a few friends o'mine of course.:  
  
:SHUSH:  
  
Telly returned the conversation between the three in front of her and just listened. Bant was told to never be alone if she could possibly work it. Xanatos most likely wouldn't try anything if she was with someone else. Telly was getting confused though and returned to Sadie for some sort of cement between what was being said.  
  
:Ya know.. wouldn't it just suck royally, if say, Xani's not here for her?: Sadie was getting a grand idea, Telly felt it. :Say he's come back for you?:  
  
Telly's heart soared. Xani back for her? :That's impossible!! He wouldn't dare come back here! I was five, he was twenty then! Eleven years later he probably doesn't remember the little girl that nearly got his hide tanned.:  
  
:I'm sure he does. Otherwise why would he come back. Certainly he knows not to do the same trick twice. He's been taught better than that!:  
  
:That's right, he's like you. You know better than to return again unless you're sure it's safe.:  
  
"Telly?" Bant asked again for like the millionth time. "Hey! Snap out of it.."  
  
"Oh sorry! I was just thinking." She whispered silently, keeping her eyes down cast.  
  
"I would say so!" Bant Laughed. "You ready for Lunch. Obi-wan wants to go with us if that's alright."  
  
"Sure." Telly whispered turning to head for the cafeteria. Where had Qui- gon disappeared to during her time away in her mind? Was he going after Xani?  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was an insane plan, one that he normally wouldn't bother with at all, let alone buy into but anymore, plans of these nature seemed more and more inviting and more and more believable. It didn't help that now he was basically a wanted criminal, having that over his head constantly did tend to stress him a bit.  
  
Still here he was on the last planet anyone would look for him, though he was sure some people had already recognized him and reported him. He had little time but he had no choice now but to try to pull this off.  
  
The Mon Calamari girl actually had a bounty out on her, the one he and Bruck Chun had captured during his last attack on the Temple. There were priests on Mon Calamari looking for her because of her heritage or something, all he cared about was what was to come of her if they got her back there.  
  
The Daughters of the Moon were basically what a Jedi would call a Force Channel, if they had any idea what those were. He figured they didn't seeing as no one ever recognized him as one. It was by accident that he himself found it out a few years ago. All he needed was Bant Eerin and have the priest perform the ceremony which would make one of the thirteen girls, or hopefully make Bant a real Channel. He needed that Force Channel, and he needed one now.  
  
Xanatos looked up at the Temple, disgusted in some sense and a bit wary in another. He knew that sooner or later, Bant ventured out into the Coruscant streets, most Padawans did at her age. So far though, no sign of her, just a bunch of boys on one day, several Masters and Knights and then no one that he could use.  
  
Today, however, seemed to be his lucky day. There walking out of the main entrance was the Mon Calamari girl, talking and laughing with a red-head human. Bant was much more active and animate than the red-head and she continually was looking around her like something was going to creep up on her and bite. Something about her screamed at him but he couldn't quite place it and fell into step several feet behind them.  
  
He had wished she'd come alone but then, that was a high hope and he now knew he was going to have to kidnap both girls if he was ever going to get far enough away to make it to Mon Calamari the way he was planning. Bant would struggle a bit but Xanatos was much larger than she, more powerful to. The red-head would pose no problem, she barely looked like she'd put up a fight.  
  
"Healer Apprentice I bet" he smiled a bit. Good, if all worked well he'd have himself a healer and a Channel, all he'd have to do is some how turn them or brainwash them.  
  
The crowds were thick today, that too would work to his advantage and soon he had a moment prime for grabbing the two apprentices. They decided to duck down an alleyway, much to his surprise and so he followed.  
  
"I dunno Bant, these ways always turn out bad." The red-head was saying suspiciously.  
  
"Oh you worry too much. Not many people will attack someone who is dressed like a Jedi, and we're near the Temple so not many people are that brave." Bant was snickering to herself.  
  
The red-head only sighed and turned around. She faced Xanatos dead on and Xanatos was a bit puzzled. She turned her head back to Bant, as if to ignore him, and began to speak once more.  
  
"What if they're not afraid of Jedi, what if they know how to disable us?"  
  
"Well then we run." Bant sighed. "Why do you worry so much?"  
  
"Cause there's a guy following us and he looks quite content on taking us." She said turning back to Xanatos.  
  
By then he was moving and quickly grabbed both girls. Bant did struggled and got turned around a bit. "Xanatos!" she gasped as soon as she got a good look at his face and began to struggle more. "Telly run!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think either of you are going anywhere but with me." Xanatos said lowly , pressing the hypo spray to Bant's neck and the Mon Calamari was out within seconds. He then turned his attention to the red-head. She still stood placidly, staring up at him as if he weren't a threat to her and watched as he came towards her with the sedative. "Sorry kid, you're gonna have to take this."  
  
"It's okay" she whispered before the drug took effect. "I understand."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
The small meeting room was filled with Jedi, each one with a serious look upon their face and a few with tinges of worry and concern. Two of their own were missing now and they all had a pretty good idea of what had happened to them.  
  
"Any idea where Bant was going yesterday?" Qui-gon sighed, running a hand through his graying hair.  
  
"She just said she was going somewhere with Telly. That they'd be fine." Tahl, Bant's Master, replied calmly. "I figured they were just going somewhere in the Temple, not going out into Coruscant."  
  
Qui-gon looked to Yaddle, quietly asking the same question. The disposition of the older girl told him maybe she had given her Master a bit more information. Yaddle shook her head slowly. "Told me same thing, Telly did. Be back later she promised."  
  
Which now both girls were missing, they'd left late afternoon yesterday and never returned. Qui-gon had a pretty good idea who had the girls but why wasn't he flaunting it yet? Why wasn't he calling them out or calling for their release terms?  
  
"Xanatos must have them Master." Obi-wan spoke up, speaking what he knew his Master thought. "But why hasn't he made a move yet?"  
  
"Usually he starts playing his cards once he obtains them," Tahl spoke up. "As soon as he had Bant and Telly he should have called either us," she said indicating herself and Yaddle. "Or you."  
  
"I'm not sure why he hasn't, but he will soon." Qui-gon said.  
  
"Fear I do, that contact us he will not." Yaddle said from her seat beside Mace and Yoda. "Left the planet I fear they already have."  
  
"Left the planet?" Tahl sat up, sightlessly fixing Yaddle with her eyes. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Felt Telly I could before. Calm she was, unafraid, and now I sense nothing. Gone she is, and fear I do that he has taken them somewhere else than here."  
  
Obi-wan stared at Yaddle, Unafraid and Calm? In face of Xanatos kidnapping them, that didn't sound like Telly at all, Bant maybe cause she knew how Xanatos really was but Telly didn't know. He looked up at his Master, who was taking this in and trying to anticipate Xanatos' plan.  
  
"He has something planned for them, or wants us to meet him on his turf." Mace said, folding his hands in front of him, and leaning on the table. "Where do you think he'll take them?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Qui-gon answered in frustration. "But if we can figure out what ship he's using if any, maybe we can trace him."  
  
"What if he's on a public liner? Then what do we do?" Tahl asked.  
  
"Find his alias and find where the ship was going, but I think he'd have his own ship. He didn't like traveling with all those people before I doubt he'd start now."  
  
The group nodded and Tahl set out to find the names of ships that had departed yesterday or were scheduled to leave soon. She hoped Yaddle was wrong but, usually the little trolls, both Yoda and Yaddle, proved to be right.  
  
Obi-wan watched the Council Members leave, Yaddle included and then sat back to watch Tahl and Qui-gon begin their own search. Telly and Bant were not his Padawans but Xanatos was, in some ways, still his responsibility. Obi-wan was glad that they were involved though, if Bant was missing he would be too occupied about finding out things if he hadn't been allowed to help. He also feared what might happen though.  
  
He just hoped what happened the last time didn't happen this time as well. They already thought Xanatos had been killed on Telos. Weeks later they had been proven wrong with footage of someone named Tosan Cran taking over some big corporation out in the Outer Rim. The footage showed Xanatos, unscathed and quite alive.  
  
How would Qui-gon react to facing Xanatos yet another time?  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Xanatos stared at the ship's control panels, not really paying attention to them, but deep in thought. He had the girl, he had an extra, and he got away so far. Who knew when they'd start coming after him or if they knew which ship was his. He had done what he came to do and was free right now but yet...  
  
"It's okay. I understand."  
  
The red-head had not been afraid, not run away, yelping for help, she stood there, in his grasp not trying to get away. She stood there like she knew it was going to happen. She was familiar.  
  
"Telly! Run!"  
  
That name also sounded familiar. Telly, Telly. he leaned back and closed his eyes. What did it matter? He got what he was coming for and just because this girl was somewhat familiar didn't mean anything. Did it?  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"You looked like you wanted a way out.so.so I thought I'd show you where you can hide in here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. I'm Telly."  
  
"Xanatos. So why would you help me?"  
  
"Dunno, you looked bored. I know that feeling."  
  
"Really. Nice hiding place."  
  
The scene played in his head, a distant memory he nearly erased, frustrated with the Jedi to the point of not wanting to remember anything about them, good or bad. A little girl from the crèche had helped him find a way to sneak around his work, she was soft spoken but fiery all at the same time.  
  
"Cause I'm less than perfect that's why. I'm not like a lot of Jedi."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"So I see."  
  
He sat up, eyes opened once more. Telly Liksani of course! That's how he knew her, that's why she wasn't afraid of him! He looked behind him at the two bound girls, still out because of the sedative. Sure enough, curly red hair hung around her face, covering her closed green-eyes.  
  
He had met her a few short weeks after a friend of hers had died. The little child was shy and frightened a lot but when she had seen him something compelled her to in a ways kidnap him. The two had taken a small route into the meditation gardens trying to get to the animal gardens and had a run in with Qui-gon, and then she saved him from having more chores and meditation heaped upon him for skipping out on his first punishment.  
  
She and he actually talked a lot during his week in the crèche, she was a lot like him he found out. She was..  
  
Xanatos gasped and walked closer to the pair. He gently examined the girl's Force presence and found just what he was looking for. A small line of energy that didn't seem to have a source. The small marking of a Channel. Telly was also a counter to him. She centered around the Living Force, her signature a deep dark green with several different shades of the color mixed in.  
  
He stood, watching the girl with a bit of wonder and just a slight hint of victory. Now he didn't even need to make the trip to Mon Calamari, well he could go there and drop the other girl off and have her off his hands, but he didn't need to persuade anyone to let him see the ceremony, to have to kidnap the newly made Daughter of the Moon. He had himself the thing he needed.  
  
"She's not the same though and you aren't either. She's not going to trust you once she really gets to think about the situation." He thought as he backed away from the girls. She probably was still to stunned by seeing him to really think about him. She either didn't know about what happened or didn't understand. Either way, she'd think it through and then she'd have nothing to do with him. She was a smart girl.  
  
Her master would surely take her away from him anyway, no matter what was said or done. He stalked back to the cockpit and sat back down. Better off to do as planned, the ceremony sometimes left the recipient with amnesia. He'd leave Telly some place safe where she could contact the Temple and be taken home.  
  
He slipped back into a light trance, not really wanting to fall asleep. He knew sooner or later the Jedi would track him down or they would follow him to his destination. He'd like to be ready for that.  
  
Xanatos woke with a start after a few hours of sleep. Something had awoken him but what? He checked the ships controls, and made sure nothing had followed them or hit them. Nothing was wrong but. he turned back and was greeted with a groggy pair of green eyes, staring up at him with the same impassive glare.  
  
The other girl was waking up to, a little slower than Telly had and Xanatos argued with himself to knock them out again. The Mon Calamari would be trouble for him during the whole trip he feared.  
  
"Telly?" Bant asked groggily, finally able to see clearly. The other sat just a few feet from her, looking fairly calm. She was still half asleep but she still didn't seem afraid or anything. "Oh where are we?"  
  
"A ship."  
  
"What?" Bant sat up quickly and looked around. Sure enough they were on some sort of ship. Then she began to remember and she felt fear creeping up on her a bit. "Where is he?" she whispered to Telly.  
  
"Right there." Telly said staring forward into the cockpit. Xanatos was staring back at them.  
  
Bant tried to get her hands in front of her again but couldn't. They were tied. She looked back up at Xanatos and frowned. "You know they'll come after us."  
  
"Oh I fairly bet on it, but by that time we'll be at our destination and they won't know where that is for quite a while." Xanatos sneered a bit.  
  
"They'll find us. Qui-gon knows how to find you." Bant shot back.  
  
"Oh does he now?" Xanatos smiled. "I think the old man still thinks I'm dead."  
  
"No. He knows you alive. He warned us about you."  
  
"What a surprise." Xanatos groaned. "Well don't get your hopes up, we'll be a long way from Coruscant before they figure out where we are."  
  
"And where are we going?" Bant shot back, annoyed at the amount of confidence Xanatos was showing.  
  
"Like I'm going to tell you." Xanatos laughed, nearly turning back to the controls of the ship. He stopped though and stared at Telly, who during this whole time was silent. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"You." Telly replied evenly. She was up to something, and obviously was pleased about it.  
  
Xanatos stared back at her, just wondering what she was doing. "Don't try anything kid."  
  
"I wouldn't dare." She smirked a bit. "Anyway, we both know who the escape artists is here."  
  
Xanatos felt himself relax, instantly. He chuckled to himself and walked back to stand above the two girls. "Oh is that so?" he stared down at her. "I know you're good but just how good are you?"  
  
The cuffs around her wrists snapped open instantly and fell away, moment's later his lightsaber floated in front of her, ignited and ready for a battle. All the while both of them stood staring at one another a strange smirk on their faces.  
  
Bant stared in wonder. Where had that come from and why hadn't Telly done that sooner! She smiled as she watched the two stare at one another, Xanatos' lightsaber at Telly's control. Suddenly it fell to the ground and Xanatos was laughing.  
  
"My, you are good!" he laughed, picking up the lightsaber from where it had fallen.  
  
"Telly don't let him pick it up! Take it away from him again.!" Bant screamed, watching as Telly just stood there watching Xanatos.  
  
She barely looked over at Bant, but kept her gaze on Xanatos. He remembered her! This was great! Xanatos ignored the Mon Calamari and straightened back up to look at Telly. "Grown some too haven't you?"  
  
"Eleven years will do that to a person." Telly smiled back. "You haven't changed much, save for that scar."  
  
Xanatos sneered and turned that side of his face away. "Yes well, I have changed." He snarled turning back to the cockpit. He in a ways hoped she didn't know what he had done, what he had become.  
  
Telly watched him stalk towards the pilot's chair knowing she had hit a sore spot. He was warring with himself right now. He had, however, left her untied.  
  
"So, still torturing those poor suckers back in the Temple?" a more friendly tone called back to her and she relaxed a bit more.  
  
She walked a bit closer and grinned. "Who me? Oh no that was you and my other friend. I was always the good one."  
  
Xanatos snorted, grinning all the while at the answer. "Sure kid, tell yourself what you want to. So, you're what sixteen now?"  
  
"Yep. You're thirty?"  
  
"Thirty one." Xanatos corrected her. "I was twenty one when we met."  
  
"Oh." Telly looked back at Bant briefly then turned back to the front. "Long time."  
  
"Very."  
  
"What are you doing back here? I thought you weren't allowed to come back." Telly finally questioned. It was time she knew what happened and heard it from him, not someone who colored it and made him as the total bad guy.  
  
"Oh, is that what they said?" Xanatos frowned. "I just wasn't allowed to come back."  
  
"Well no, they said you were dead. That you had turned to the Darkside." Telly said silently watching Xani's face. "Your master killed you in a battle. But then, when you started making trouble at the Temple well that explanation just went away."  
  
Bant couldn't believe her ears. This wasn't Telly Liksani, this was some other girl in her place! Never had she heard Telly speak so confidently or loudly in her time knowing her. She wasn't afraid of Xanatos, she wasn't even worried about what was going on! She spoke as if she was just speaking to an old lost friend. Xanatos wasn't acting in his normal manner either, he had left Telly untied after she had threatened him with his own lightsaber. What was going on here?  
  
"And what do you believe?" Xanatos asked in a low, dark voice.  
  
"I think you're lost, that's all." Telly replied, looking down at her boots. "You got confused, lost, afraid maybe and well, You remember my sentiments of your Master."  
  
Bant looked over at Telly. Her sentiments of his master? What? Qui-gon was once Xanatos' Master, he was now Obi-wan's what did she mean by that remark?  
  
Xanatos shook his head and looked back up at Telly. "Oh yes I remember very well." He motioned for her to go to Bant. "You can untie her if you can keep her away from me."  
  
"Don't worry." Telly smiled as she moved over to Bant. "You won't do anything right Bant?"  
  
"What? The moment I'm loose I'm going after him. There's no telling what evil plot he has in mind for us." Bant replied, looking up at Telly wishing the old, wise Telly would come back. "You said you knew about him? What is all this?"  
  
"I said I once knew him." Telly frowned, not moving to release Bant from her bindings. "You misunderstood me."  
  
"Well still, you knew him once, you should know what he is."  
  
"I know better than anyone does." Telly growled back. "Now promise you won't do anything or you can stay tied up."  
  
Bant weighed her options, feeling just a tad uncomfortable and if she stayed this way she would be a great deal more uncomfortable after a few more hours. She sighed and nodded her head agreeing not to do anything. "Fine."  
  
Telly released her then returned to standing behind Xanatos at the controls. Xanatos was surprised at the defense he had received from Telly. "Telly, you know I did all those things they probably said." he said quietly back to her.  
  
Bant watched as Xanatos admitted all his evil doings. Not in detail but he admitted to doing things. She smirked, now he was in for it, Telly would come to her senses again. Bant, however, was once again shocked and stunned.  
  
"I know." Telly replied sitting in the other seat, beside Xanatos. "and what makes you think I care?"  
  
"Well, they were."  
  
"They were acts of a confused, lost, boy. You can hardly blame the animal for not knowing what to do can you?"  
  
"I suppose not but I don't like being likened to an animal kid." Xanatos stared over at her.  
  
"Sorry." She smiled. "Just an example. You couldn't know what all those feelings were, or what to do, or what to say. Master Qui-gon didn't understand you, no one did. Half of them were expecting you to fail."  
  
"Only half?" Xanatos chuckled.  
  
Telly laughed to. "Okay more than half were. You just got lost that's all, you can find your way back again."  
  
Xanatos sighed and looked over at the girl. "Telly, it would take a miracle to get them to forgive someone like me, no matter what happens. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Who cares if they forgive you? Or take you back?" Telly scoffed reading the screen in front of her. "It's what you and the people who know you know."  
  
"Still smarter than nearly all the Jedi I see." Xanatos smiled leaning back. "You going to run Yoda out of his job soon?"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Telly laughed. "I wouldn't have anything to do with him if I had the choice."  
  
"Don't blame ya."  
  
"So, what were you doing?" Telly looked back at Bant, now just sitting on the floor watching them with confusion filled eyes. She knew Bant wouldn't understand, but she didn't care if she did or not.  
  
"Well, kidnapping the Calamari back there for one. Lucky for me I got you both."  
  
"Why did you need her?"  
  
"There's a type of ceremony that makes a Calamari like a Force Channel. It's a type of."  
  
"I know very well what a Force Channel is. I am one. So are you." Telly smirked. "So you thought you were going to get a channel by taking her to Calamari to see how they make them a Channel?"  
  
"Yes. I've learned about, well about the reason I can't make heads or tails of anything any more and I don't want to feel this way all the time." Xanatos growled. "So, I kidnapped the girl."  
  
"And me to." Telly smiled. "You didn't remember I was one?"  
  
"No, not till I remember just who you were and got a good look at you." Xanatos replied. "That makes things easier and more complicated at the same time."  
  
"Easier cause you don't have to go through Mon Calamari and harder cause now you're kinda stuck with us." Telly smirked. "Well with her."  
  
Xanatos heard the Mon Calamari girl gasp and he himself was staring at Telly. "Wait just a second. You know all about me, my past and all and yet you still."  
  
"No doubts." Telly said looking out at the stars. "Xani, you need the counterbalance as much as I do. I don't want to go back to being afraid and you, well you don't want to go back to being a killer."  
  
Xanatos stared at Telly, in disbelief. His problem was solved, he could feel the difference as soon as she woke up. He felt calmer, more relaxed and forgiving. He didn't want to hurt and right now he was happy. Content. Something he hadn't felt in ages. He saw a change in Telly to, he knew. She was confident, stronger, and not afraid to speak as she had been when he'd first seen her and Bant. But there still were the Jedi to deal with. "But what about the Jedi kid? I know you're all ready to give it up and all."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Bant yelped suddenly, standing between them glaring at Xanatos. "Quit trying to brainwash her, she's not going to turn."  
  
"Bant sit down!" Telly tugged on the girls tunic. "He's not! Bant, there's something about me you don't understand and I doubt you will right now. But I'll give you the basic. I'm half a person Bant. I'm the shy conscious. My friend Sadie was the over confident outgoing one, and Xanatos is more confidence. Sadie died and left me alone, I nearly lost my mind, then Xanatos showed up. He was the second Counter Balance to my shyness and of course I was friends with him. When he left well, you've seen how I act alone. I'm something the Jedi haven't seen in generations. I don't even know what it is yet but hopefully I will soon now leave him alone!"  
  
Bant shrunk away from them, returning to her seat. Telly was actually friends with Xanatos DuCruet? She still was after knowing all he done? Oh she wanted her Master right now.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Qui-gon sat in the small sitting area of the ship, reading over the information he'd pulled up on Tosan Cran. He knew that's what Xanatos went by these days, but the Force had been with Qui-gon when he discovered that's what he docked his ship, The Devil Chaser, under.  
  
Either he hadn't thought or wasn't thinking when he did it, but it helped greatly. Right now they were trying to find the trail that he would be taking to Mon Calamari. Or at least that's where the shipyards had heard he was going.  
  
"Just why would Xanatos take Bant and Telly to Mon Calamari?" he wondered looking over the small amount of information on Tosan Cran. He really hadn't done anything of spectacular interest as of late. Other than using his cunning and mind to get the company much more money than it had ever made before. "Why take them in the first place?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
Qui-gon looked up and saw Obi-wan standing in the door. He sat down the data pad and stood. Something was happening. "Yes Padawan?"  
  
"Master Windu said they might have a trace on the ship. It's still a far ways away from us but he thinks he's got him."  
  
"Where at?" Qui-gon asked exiting the rooms and heading for the ships deck. Mace had come, strangely enough in place of Yaddle. Yoda and Yaddle both agreed that Mace would be more helpful when they confronted Xanatos.  
  
"Near Tatooine." Obi-wan reported. "Master Windu suspects that he's taking the long way around the Rim to keep us from finding him."  
  
"That's strange." Qui-gon murmured as he came up behind Tahl. "Mace?"  
  
"It's Xanatos' ship alright. Same tracking number on it, why didn't he change it when he left?"  
  
"I'm asking myself many of those Questions right now Mace. He's usually more careful than this."  
  
"A trap?" Tahl offered up as a reason.  
  
"That might be the answer, but why not taunt us or show us that he does indeed have the girls. He's not doing as he normally does." Qui-gon sighed.  
  
"What are you up to Xanatos?"  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Bant watched as Xanatos and Telly sat talking like two of the dearest friends remembering their past. It was strange and concerning all at once. Why did Telly feel safe around someone she shouldn't and not feel safe around those she should? Xanatos alone could kill both of them if he so wanted, and probably would if given half the chance.  
  
Sighing she returned to the animated conversation about what both of them were and why they were the way they were.  
  
"It was really strange at first, having someone talking in your head but I've gotten used to it, grown to like it." Telly smiled. "At least I had something to keep me from going over the deep end."  
  
"Must be nice." Xanatos smiled back. "I think I would prefer the living thing though."  
  
"So would I but the Force has made it a point to take her from me. Well she said we needed to be this way, something about learning what to do since no one really could teach us this." Telly shrugged looking at the instruments. "Don't ask me, I'm just along for the ride."  
  
"Aren't we all." Xanatos muttered, hitting the control panel fiercely. "Damn thing, thinks we're going to some place called Diriala instead of Mon Calamari. Won't change course."  
  
Telly looked out the window, her eyes somewhat unfocused. "Something tells me maybe we're supposed to go there."  
  
"Oh don't give me that 'will of the Force' bit kid." Xanatos groaned turning to watch her.  
  
Telly looked at her hands then back up at Xanatos. "I've always been told that in the future a big event would happen to me, that it would change the way I see things and do things. Sadie couldn't ever figure out what the event was, or when it was coming but lately we've felt as if we're getting closer. I think finding you was the first step in heading towards it."  
  
"Great, they'll catch up with us if we stop some where ya know."  
  
"They lay one hand on you I assure you, there will be hell to pay." Telly grinned at him. "I'm not about to loose you again."  
  
Xanatos watched as she went back to staring out into space, stunned by her comment. True, he felt the same about her some times. Right now he wasn't sure what he thought. It was strange and concerning to slowly feel those rages of hate diminish and disappear into nothingness. It was strange also to feel comfortable with her around.  
  
:You can call her little sister you know:  
  
The 'voice' made him jerk a bit, and look around him. He saw the smirk on Telly's face and got the impression this was her friend Sadie speaking to him. :is that so?:  
  
:Oh yes! She hates it so, but it's so much fun to tease her with it.:  
  
:I don't know where she got it from,: Telly's voice joined in the conversation suddenly. :She's barely a year older than I am.:  
  
:Still older than you, so I can call ya little sister if I want.: Sadie's voice was full of mirth and joy as she teased and poked at Telly. Telly's voice betrayed that same joy as she bickered back and forth and Xanatos had to admit it was fun to hear it.  
  
:So you are Sadie Cori. A pleasure to finally speak with you.: he threw in to save the girls a fight.  
  
:And finally we have our master back!: Sadie's voice spoke. :You know that's what you were supposed to be but that Council of ours screwed ya up. Believe me if I EVER get the chance that bald one's going to have an earful to deal with.:  
  
Xanatos chuckled while Telly only shook her head. "She likes to joke about people, a lot."  
  
"A perfect pair if I ever did see one." Xanatos nodded.  
  
:Well, let me give you a heads up now. The Event is now and we're heading right for it.: Sadie turned serious. :No use fighting the controls, you're not going to get them to turn back now. Now Telly, you're about to get a crash course in what it is we do and all and for the Sake of the Force let's pray you two really are as compatible as you appear on this side.: 


	3. Chapter Three: The Force's Enemy

The Force of One  
  
By: The Goddess of Mush and Stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Force's Enemy  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark, damp room was empty and hollow. Nothing but darkness surrounded him, and brushed past his skin as if trying to grab hold of him but having no success in doing so. He shivered and reached for his lightsaber, but found it gone and the Darkness seemed to become a whole creature.  
  
Red Glowing eyes stared at him with a hungry, feral look as he crept towards him. He took an involuntary step backwards but found a brick wall at his back and the creature was chuckling. He didn't know where he was, what was going on or what this creature was. His lightsaber gone, he tried to call on the Force, if this thing was Darkness surely you could fight it with Light.  
  
He found his grasp on the Force fleeting and nearly extinct. It was as if the Light Side of the Force had been eradicated here, and no longer existed. He looked up into the red eyes and awaited the death he felt coming.  
  
The creature screamed suddenly, it's eyes closing and just becoming part of the darkened cloud. It's head raised up in a howl of pain and soon the red eyes were focused else where. It wasn't as dark any longer in the room. There, on the other side of the room. He focused and saw a person standing there, glowing in the dark room like a beacon.  
  
Female. It was a female, he could see her. Her eyes stared up, unafraid, at the red eyes of the monster and her red-hair floated around her head as if a wind was blowing through the chambers even though there was not. Red- hair?  
  
Obi-wan woke up violently, feeling as if he were thrown away by a tremendous force. He found himself not in the dark chambers of his dream, but in the room he and his Master had upon the ship the Jedi had borrowed to go after Xanatos.  
  
He ran a shaky hand through his short, spiky hair, releasing the fear and confusion that the dream left in it's wake into the Force. It still plagued him though. He knew only one person with that shade of red hair, and he had seen her there. But she fairly glowed in the darkness where as he couldn't grasp the Force no matter how hard he had tried. He shivered remembering the feel of deep penetrating cold and how he shivered where as she didn't even seem to notice. Was the Darkness Xanatos?  
  
"Obi-wan?"  
  
He looked up to find his Master standing in the doorway dividing their rooms. He figured as much, he probably had dropped his shields during the whole thing, searching for his Master to help him fight the dark creature. He sighed and looked up. "Yes Master?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes Master. Just a disturbing dream that's all." He sighed slinging his feet over the side of the bed, and sitting looking down at his feet. "Sorry to wake you."  
  
"I was already awake Padawan." Qui-gon smiled softly. "Mace informed me that Xanatos seems to be taking a little detour."  
  
"Detour?" Obi-wan looked up briefly and then began pulling on his boots.  
  
"He's changed course and from what we can tell he's heading for a place called Diriala."  
  
"Never heard of it before." Obi-wan confessed pulling on his tunic. He was used to these fast dressing portions of missions so as soon as he heard Detour and Xanatos he was awake and ready.  
  
"No one really has. It's an abandoned Planet from the reports. Fairly livable but no one resides there. Hasn't been occupied for several centuries." Qui-gon sighed. "No one knows why the people that did live there left."  
  
"Why would Xanatos take them there, Master?" Obi-wan asked standing in front of his Master. "It doesn't make sense, he can't hide there."  
  
"I don't know Obi-wan, but I have a feeling we're about to find out."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Bant watched as Telly slept, or meditated she wasn't sure what Telly was doing, in the co-pilot's seat beside Xanatos. All this time they had been talking about some sort of Force Channel and how both she, Xanatos and some girl that died eleven years ago were Channels. Apparently the girl still helped Telly from time to time in the form of a Force Ghost and now they were speaking or doing something.  
  
Bant had been confused ever since she woke up from the drug induced sleep and it wasn't getting any better. First off Xanatos was not acting like the Xanatos of the past and he was being nice, he smiled, he talked civilly towards Telly. Telly herself wasn't acting the same, she talked period and was much more outgoing suddenly.  
  
Secondly, Xanatos had told Telly that they had been heading for Mon Calamari. All though they were going the long way, sticking to the Outer Rim to maybe throw off the sure to be pursuing Jedi, that's where they were headed. Now the navi-computer was on course to a planet called Diriala and Telly had suggested maybe that's where they were supposed to be heading instead. To Bant's surprise, after long minutes of silence, Xanatos agreed and left the ship to it's own devices.  
  
What was going on? She couldn't make heads or tails of anything or anyone right now and it was a bit concerning. She expected harsh treatment and boasting from Xanatos. Several threats on their lives to, in front of Comm displays as Xanatos made his call to Qui-gon or either of their Masters. Nothing. He let Telly threaten him, then acted as if she were a friend. Nothing more.  
  
Telly was she assumed would be frightened by this change of pace, and the new Dark Jedi in their mists. She would be silently watching him, never once speaking out or doing anything to anger him and just be along for the ride. But she wasn't. She was speaking to him, telling him things, and was confidently right up beside him as if that's where she belonged.  
  
Bant felt different because she sat silently in the back of the ship, watching the unfolding mystery as if she were suddenly in Telly's position. She would take her chance now, to get at Xanatos but she had, in her own way, promised Telly she wouldn't and she couldn't back out of that. It didn't make it any less confusing though.  
  
She wondered absently just how close the Jedi were to finding them or even knowing what had happened to them. Bant was sure Obi-wan and Qui-gon had figured it out quickly but had they been able to follow Xanatos closely enough to know where they were?  
  
"You know you could think to yourself just a little quieter." Telly smiled back at her. "You're very disturbing."  
  
"You're and Empath not a Mind Reader."  
  
"Right now I'm both." Telly said moving to the back, where Bant sat. "I can hear you, and believe me this has to happen. Don't worry the others are just a day or so behind us so they'll be able to take you back to the Temple."  
  
"They can take both of us back to the Temple." Bant protested, making sure to stare directly in Telly's eyes.  
  
Telly looked to the floor then back up. "Listen Bant. I'm special and the Jedi wouldn't know what to do with me if I went back. Xanatos."  
  
"Xanatos will use you for everything your worth." Bant interrupted, whispering angrily. "I can't believe you trust him, let alone like him as a friend!"  
  
"Listen to me.he was like that cause he was lost, it was no more his fault than the Council's and yes Qui-gon's a bit. Like I said, we're both special and they didn't know what to do with us." Telly forced back on her. "If I stay, I'll just end up like him, there is no doubt."  
  
"You could never be like him."  
  
"Trust me Bant, with that much .. I would guess you say Power, built up inside of you for that long and you can't figure out what it is, how to use it, or what it's for you begin to lose what part of yourself is the good, and you become the part of you that would find a way to figure it out, no matter the cost." Telly sighed. "I still don't understand completely but I'm told I will soon."  
  
"By him? You can't trust him.Telly."  
  
Telly glared at her then stood. "No not by him." She snorted. "by the one thing we are taught to follow all our lives yet no one listens to." With that she turned back to the cockpit and sat back down in the seat she had occupied few moments before.  
  
Xanatos watched her carefully noting the frustration creasing her forehead. He smiled a bit, he could feel it to, she was frustrated but he expected as much. Bant, nor any of the Jedi, would understand what she was telling them. "Don't take it hard kid, I got myself that reputation and there's nothing going to change it."  
  
"They'll see." Telly whispered. "Believe me they'll see."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Diriala was a bleak, abandoned Planet in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Long since abandoned by those who once lived there because a darkness had taken root in their homes. It had flushed them out, turned them into slaves, or out right killed them in their sleep. No one could figure out what or who this creature was but it was killing so many that they left.  
  
The darkness spread out in this abandoned place, killing plant life, creatures and drying up water spots making sure nothing more came to its place of residence. For now, it could start it's true plan. Revenge  
  
Diriala was the home, once home, of Jedi. Long, long ago in the days of Sects and Powerful beings who knew and used their power for what they needed to. There had only been light here once, and now it was covered in death and darkness.  
  
One lone temple stood in tact, after generations of care and gentle corrections by those who had no idea what the place had been used for. The crumbling stone was near white in color and had markings of an ancient society carved and etched upon them. Inside there were areas that once were rooms for living, and one large room with stone sitting areas. Thirteen in count.  
  
Inside now were only empty chambers and a howling wind, coming from cracks and broken stone. Here the ancient evil had taken root, defeating the light guardians protecting their sacred place and finding great pride in taking over the place that had once been his killer's domain.  
  
He had been killed on this planet, he and his brother. His brother was out creating their pets, their ancient slaves. He also set up pockets of Force Storms, that would knock out anything or anyone coming through them. And with what they could gather they set up sentries, old Dark Warriors dead and bent on revenge to keep an eye out for the Awaited guests.  
  
They were Darkness in all aspects of the word. They were shadows in the night and had sinister plans for the dear world of Diriala. They had been glorious in their days and they planned on recovering their glory. But there was a problem, one small problem.  
  
The Light was gathering around a certain point in space and that could only mean one thing.  
  
Channels.  
  
But they were young, untrained at best. The Jedi has lost the ways of their ancestors and thus the ability to create a problem for them. So they only minimally prepared for the arrival of these young Light-siders and awaited a revenge so sweet they would savor it for all time.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
The ship landed, silently in a span of barren land. The gray-black of the clouds seemed to have been soaked up by the dirt and it reflected the bleakness of the place. Skeletons of trees and animals laid out across the dirt, left where they were killed to rot and waste away. It was this scene that sent shivers up the normally stoic and unfeeling Xanatos DuCruet's spine.  
  
"Damn, and I thought there was no place worse than Tatooine." He muttered walking down the ramp, a Mon Calamari and Red-headed girl following after him. "So, any idea why we've been lead here Tel?" he turned back eyeing the red-headed girl.  
  
"Other than the obvious feeling of wrong here? No I don't know why we're here. Not yet anyway." Telly said coming up beside him, taking in everything she could. "I've only learned what to do, not what I'm supposed to do with it."  
  
"Would it hurt to give us a more detailed warning every now and then, would it?" Xanatos huffed. "So.any idea where we're at least heading?"  
  
"We're supposed to find the Tower." Telly shrugged as she began walking in a direction. "It's this way I think. There's more darkness this way then there is the other ways."  
  
"Right into the lion's den huh?" Xanatos laughed following Telly's lead.  
  
Bant was on edge but she began to follow as well. It was better to be with them than alone on the ship where Force-knew-what would come after her. This place was weird and filled with a feeling of hatred.as if the Dark Side lived here.  
  
Telly led on, looking around her for the White like stones of the Tower. She could see it in her mind, Sadie was readily showing her from others memory of what it looked like. She knew it wasn't going to look anything like it did at first but she had an idea at least.  
  
Really all she had to do was follow the source of the Darkness. It was like a beacon to her, as she followed the lines of the Force. It was strange to be on a place where only her and her friends Living Force energies were the only Living Force Presence on the planet. This place was dead, totally dead.  
  
:All because a spirit couldn't let go.: Sadie's voice echoed sadly. :From what I've just been told, he's the original Tel. Well actually it's they, and they are the first real Sith ever. Channels both of em.:  
  
:Great they've had Force knows how long to hone their gift! We've had what? Two hours?:  
  
:Tel, it is always the light that proves stronger. Always. He may have had Centauries to practice and plan but we have more power to use and they don't have bodies either.:  
  
:Point taken but that doesn't make it any easier.:  
  
:No one said this would be easy.:  
  
:Nothing ever is.:  
  
"Sadie got anything else we can use?" Xanatos asked, walking up beside her. He saw her slow a bit and figured that she was being distracted momentarily.  
  
"Not much, just that we're going to be up against another Force Channel, this time a Dark Side Force Channel."  
  
"Damn." Xanatos cursed. "That's not good right?"  
  
"It's concerning, that's all I have to say." Telly looked up at him. "We've never done this before and he has."  
  
"We?" Xanatos stopped. "Wait a second. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Sadie will tell you what to do when you need to do it." Telly said glancing a bit back at Bant, who looked even more confused. "Don't worry, you just stand there, I do all the work."  
  
"Are you sure you can?"  
  
"No, but has that ever stopped us before?" Telly grinned to herself, picking up the pace.  
  
"I'll figure that's an inside Joke between you two." Xanatos laughed and hurried to match Telly's pace. Force knew what trouble they were about to come up against.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
"Well we have a new problem." Mace said moving down the ramp way of Xanatos' abandoned ship. "He and the girls are gone, probably pretty far ahead of us if they got here a day before we did."  
  
"And on this planet finding anyone is going to be a hassle" Qui-gon answered. "No matter how barren it is."  
  
"Here's the other thing." Mace said holding up to pairs of bindings. Unlatched and unused. "He's let them free, unless he had other bindings on the ship."  
  
Qui-gon was getting more and more concerned as their search went on. This wasn't like Xanatos at all, none of this was like Xanatos. It was like he was being careless, reckless even in covering himself. Actually it didn't even seem like he was covering himself, and he certainly didn't seem to have his usual alternate escape route. "I don't understand any of this." He muttered.  
  
"None of us do." Mace sighed, letting the bindings drop. "But he certainly picked the one place where he'd blend into. Can you feel the darkness here?"  
  
Everyone nodded, it was the first thing the group of Jedi had noticed although no one had really voiced their concern about it before. Now it seemed Xanatos had brought the girls here, thinking he'd blend into the feeling of the planet. But why did it feel this way here?  
  
"Well which way do we head?" Mace asked around him, not to sure either which way Xanatos had gone.  
  
"This way." Qui-gon said looking down. The dirt gave way to very light footprints. "There are traces that the dirt moved here, so they're heading this way."  
  
"Well good of a start as any, one of us needs to stay back though." Mace looked at Adi Gallia who came with him. "Just in case we run into trouble you can get a lock on us and come get us with the ship."  
  
"Yes Master." Adi said.  
  
Mace, Obi-wan, Tahl, and Qui-gon began to follow what little trail they had of Xanatos and the girls. Qui-gon and Mace would be able to overpower Xanatos easily enough, and the girls would be out of danger since Xanatos had for some reason left them unbound.  
  
Mace worried however about finding them. This place was a barren waste land and the trail would fast disappear soon, the winds were shifting the dirt enough to cover most of the footprints.  
  
They didn't need to worry though, they would be taken to their target whether they wanted to be taken there or not.  
  
"How close do you think we are to them?" Obi-wan asked, feeling suddenly like something was watching him.  
  
"I'm not sure Obi-wan," Qui-gon answered, but Obi-wan saw the subtle move of his hand going to his lightsaber hilt. "But something's here."  
  
Mace already had his lightsaber in hand, looking around him trying to figure out just where the attacker was hiding. It wasn't visible, although it should be, there were no trees or plant life for it to hide behind. "Where is it?" he whispered, hoping Qui-gon had a better idea about where it was.  
  
Before either Master could really get a feel for what was after them and where it was, hands sprung up and grabbed the booted feet of the four Jedi. Skeletal hands that barely seemed to be able to function, let alone grasp, held onto their feet as they tried to move and free themselves.  
  
"What is this!" Mace asked Qui-gon struggling and even taking his lightsaber to the hand. The lightsaber cut off the one hand and another replaced it. "Force!"  
  
"Oh yes you'll be crying for the Force." A voice snickered from ahead of them, and they all looked back up, stopping their struggle for a moment. A dark cloaked figure walked up from whatever shadows had been conjured.  
  
For a moment, Qui-gon thought they had found Xanatos, but this person felt to cold, too dark to be Xanatos. The hatred wasn't directed at him or Obi- wan it was directed as something larger. He turned to Mace and shook his head. It wasn't Xanatos. This was someone else, perhaps someone in league with the other fallen Jedi.  
  
"Oh, dear have I forgotten to introduce myself? I have quite a bad habit of doing that." The cloaked man snickered lowly, walking around the still trapped Jedi. "I am Jahan. You'll come to hate that name, believe me." He chuckled.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Mace asked, wondering just why this Jahan character was in leagues with Xanatos.  
  
The man raised it's head, laughing. It revealed itself to be a decaying skeleton of some sort, covered by ancient robes and garments. Red glowing sockets stared at the council member with an eerie glint of amusement. "Oh now why should I tell you that? It would take all my brother's fun away."  
  
He made a movement of his hand and the hands at their feet momentarily let go, and took hold of their arms while skeletal creatures rose out of the earth and took hold of the Jedi. Jahan turned and began walking away, motioning with his hand in a motion to follow. "You shall like my brother Than, he's positively evil."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Xanatos walked around the living quarters, old and decayed with years of disuse and abandonment. Bant sat on a small stone sitting chair, shivering with cold and maybe just a bit of fear. Telly, Force knew what they had done with her, for all he can tell she was in some other Chamber being questioned and tested. Also a small amount of abuse, which had him pacing the rooms like a caged sand panther.  
  
This wasn't going well, halfway into their trek things grabbed them. That was the best way to describe the creatures. Skeletons dug up from the dead and resurrected for a purpose he didn't yet know. Force, compared to what that Jahan creature was like he was a saint.  
  
They had been here a day or longer so far. The creatures escorted them to the Tower they had been searching for. Bant and he had been locked, he didn't see how but they were locked, up in what appeared to be a living quarters of sorts. It was old, very old, so was everything here. Right now everything was tinted with darkness and death but some how beneath that layer he felt a burning light trying to burn it's way back to the surface.  
  
Finally he felt something coming and stopped in front of the doorway. He felt the light lifting of his body and knew Bant was being lifted off the ground also so they couldn't get traction to rush the people coming inside. In walked a dark cloaked figure, much like Jahan but bigger, more muscular and dominating, dragging a fairly roughed up Telly.  
  
He threw her at Xanatos' feet and stared up at him, red glowing eyes the only thing Xanatos could see underneath the black hood. A low, dark chuckle came from him as he walked a bit closer. "What luck. Not only is the girl untrained and quite easily frightened, you my lad, are tainted with a touch of Darkness."  
  
The accent was heavy, and the language though basic was much more polite and proper than what was spoken in the galaxy of present. He sneered at the creature and the decided against it and looked down at Telly, bruised and shaking from whatever this one had done to her.  
  
"Come now lad, this little thing here," he gave Telly a little Force Push to simulate a kick in the stomach. "couldn't possibly be of any interest to you. I, however, could bring you power beyond your wildest hopes and expectations."  
  
Xanatos glared up at him. "Oh really? And what does it cost? My soul?"  
  
He laughed, a very chilling sound even to Xanatos, and shook what seemed to be his head. "My, such intelligence for one so young. Oh yes, you will have to sacrifice your body but the power you would receive though me is very much worth that sacrifice."  
  
"Sorry, not interested." Xanatos sneered. "I rather keep myself intact."  
  
"Such a shame. Perhaps you shall change your mind in a few days." It turned to leave the room, quietly mumbling to itself. It turned as it reached the door and the cold laugh was heard again. "Oh, and to put the young woman's mind to rest; your fellow Jedi are being escorted here by my brother Jahan at this moment. You'll soon have some company."  
  
The stone door slammed shut and Xanatos and Bant felt to the floor. Telly sat up, rubbing her neck and wincing a bit as she touched a bruise. "For something that isn't really there, he packs a wallop."  
  
"Are you alright?" Xanatos crouched down before her, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. "Who is that?"  
  
"Than. He's the oldest of the Brothers from what I can tell and the stronger leader of the Channels. Xani, we're in trouble." Telly groaned.  
  
"You're telling me this now?"  
  
"Just to let you know that's all." Telly smiled a bit. "So they got the others now too, well this is just great. I guess we wait for them to show up and see if all of us together can think of something, otherwise we go ahead as planned."  
  
"Wait you said we were in trouble." Bant spoke up. "Doesn't that mean you can't possibly go up against them?"  
  
"Oh it's possible." Telly sighed. Anything's possible, it just how hard is it going to be."  
  
"Telly think about this. The Masters will be here soon and they'll be more suited to face those two than us." Bant said a bit nervously. "We're only Padawans."  
  
"Than and Jahan would kill them in an instant, Bant." Telly ground out. "I don't care how high and mighty Mace holds himself. This is something that only I can face, with the right kind of help that is."  
  
"Are you sure I'm the right kind of help Telly?" Xanatos spoke up. "I am tainted as he said."  
  
"No you're not, he just looked into your memories and saw the times you were tainted. He's trying to use you." Telly sighed, actually pushing herself over to Xanatos' side and leaned up against his shoulder. "You and Sadie together plus me and we should by all means be able to at least wound them to the point they give up."  
  
"Sounds risky."  
  
"Everything a Jedi does can basically be risky." Telly laughed a bit. "Some things just a tad bit more risky than others."  
  
Silence fell between the three, Telly resting her head on Xanatos' shoulder trying not to loose her battle with sleep and fatigue. Xanatos was just letting her, which was another shock to Bant who now sat contemplating what was going to happen to them now.  
  
"How long till the others arrive do you think?" he asked Telly quietly, knowing Sadie could tell her.  
  
"A few hours. Be ready." Telly yawned. "Can you stay awake, I can't."  
  
"Sure kid." Xanatos nodded letting her situate her self and he propped himself up against one of the old abandoned chairs. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, she had been pressing herself to learn things through Sadie since a day or so ago, plus dealing with their host.  
  
He found himself staring down at the sleeping face, amazed at how close he'd actually let her get to him in just a few days. He'd gone from kidnapping her and the other girl in an act of somewhat malice and need, recognizing her as someone he knew to considering her a part of him. He remember that week in clarity now, the week he'd spent in the crèche.  
  
Supposed to be working he really just spent the days with Telly letting the girl talk herself raw about junk and ask him about things he was doing in his classes. Quick little imp, he remembered thinking a few times about her. She was the one person he knew he could talk to without lectures or opinions coming to slap him in the face. He trusted her, and strangely enough she still trusted him after all those years.  
  
A thought occurred to him, what if he had stayed, what if he hadn't turned when he did, or not at all? Would Telly be his Padawan? It was a nice thought, and he smiled a bit, letting his hand reach up then stop short of touching the curly mess atop her head. He sighed let his hand drop down and he looked up.  
  
Bant sat across from them, a few feet away staring at him. He suddenly felt very annoyed at that. "What are you looking at?" he snapped lightly, trying to keep his voice low.  
  
Bant didn't flinch or get that angry, halfway defensive look in her eyes that she normally did. She just stared back impassively and answered. "You're not as tough as you make yourself out to be Xanatos." Bant was making a conscious decision. Telly trusted Xanatos for some unknown reason so she just had to try to trust her on this. "I don't know what's happening, I doubt I ever will, but Telly trusts you and I trust her."  
  
"So what are you saying, your going to make some effort to trust me? Don't bother." Xanatos snarled a bit, he didn't want this little Jedi suddenly acting like a friend to him, as a speaker of the goods of turning himself in. He didn't need that right now. But a small part of him was reaching for it. He wanted someone to trust him again, the feeling was something he missed.  
  
"I think that's what your afraid of....." Bant said rolling over on her side away from him and he ended up watching her for a bit then looks back a Telly and Bant mummers "I forgive you..."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
The tower itself was a magnificent building, standing in the midst of darkness as a white beacon, but once inside the whole picture changed. Dark halls and musty decay, hanging bones and different markers of what had happened in this place as of recent.  
  
Mace, Qui-gon, Tahl and Obi-wan were being marched through the main hallway, surrounded by Skeleton Guards, as best as they could call them, and their Captor; Jahan, leading the way.  
  
"Where are we going?" Mace asked from his spot in front, he was nearest to Jahan.  
  
"Why to meet my brother. He's so wanted to meet the Jedi of this time and see how weak you've become." Jahan said, the same hint of dark humor in his voice. "And you are quite weak compared to us."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure." Mace said impassively. "Jedi are of the Light. Light is stronger than the Dark."  
  
"I would not be so sure of that" Jahan snickered. "We've seen your Channel, she's quite a scared little thing. Not much of a fighter."  
  
Mace looked back at the other confused then back up to Jahan. "Our Channel?"  
  
"You will understand all soon!" Jahan pulled open a large wooden door, leading into a large chamber room. It faintly reminded the others of the Council Chambers on Coruscant with a bit more primitive look to it. Just what was this place?  
  
"Than! Than I've returned without Guests!" Jahan called out into the empty space.  
  
For a while nothing happened, but the building sense of evil did start to grow in the room. Obi-wan found himself standing closer to his Master, the feel of death and cold against his skin reminded him too much of his dream.  
  
Soon a dark cloud rose from the middle of the floor, at that Obi-wan the inside of his cloak sleeves feeling this was where his nightmare was going to come true. Red eyes opened and stared at the Jedi, all them standing in silent awe of what they were watching.  
  
"So these are the Jedi of this time?" the voice rumbled and echoed along the walls.  
  
"Yes, brother!" Jahan called up to the smoke.  
  
"Even weaker than the girl channel. Such a waste, I was so hoping for a challenge when I embarked on this journey."  
  
"We cannot have all we wish for Brother." Jahan bowed his head.  
  
"I suppose not." The eyes focused on the Jedi before him. "Jedi, why have you come here?"  
  
"We were following someone who kidnapped two of out own." Qui-gon spoke up. "He came here."  
  
"Yes, the male with the Channel. You don't understand Jedi, his and her being here is your Force defending itself against us, and now you too will be a causality of this little war."  
  
"What war?" Mace spoke, trying to fit together the pieces of the puzzle.  
  
"Why the war between Light and Dark, you as a Jedi know of the Dark and fight it do you not?"  
  
"The Sith have been dead for centuries." Mace scoffed.  
  
The laughter was loud and seemed to shake the foundation of the Tower. The red eyes closed momentarily and then reopened to stared down at Mace. "The Sith are nothing more than imposters of the Darkness. We are the true Dark Siders. We who can call it to us and use it as a tool, teacher and weapon. You shall learn all you wish soon Jedi. Jahan, take them to the others, they shall enjoy their bickering for a while."  
  
"Yes Than." Jahan bowed.  
  
The dark cloud disappeared into nothingness and the four Jedi were ushered away by their escorts. The winding hallways were confusing and getting worse and worse structure wise. Finally they reached a large stone door, seemingly sealed shut by some force.  
  
Jahan stepped forward and held out his hand for a minute or two and the door swung open effortlessly. The corpses leading them shoved each Jedi into the space and Jahan stood at the doorway watching once the last one was in. "Enjoy your company, guests. When my brother decides it's time to decide who actually is the strongest I will come for you again."  
  
And the door slammed shut as well as three bodies fell from the air.  
  
"I wish he'd just hold us in place not float us in the air and drop us like bags." Bant moaned.  
  
Mace, Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Tahl looked over and saw Bant, Telly and Xanatos rubbing at either ankles, heads or bottoms. They looked at each other then stood at the ready.  
  
"Bant, Telly get over here." Obi-wan said, catching glimpse of them. "We maybe stuck in the same room with him but you're safer with us."  
  
"Yes, and you." Mace said lowly towards Xanatos. "Stay where you are."  
  
"Strange, it seems to me we're all prisoners here, Master Windu." Xanatos sneered a bit, keeping his hand where it rested on Telly's shoulder.  
  
"I'm safer with Xani." Telly said confidently, standing in front of Xanatos.  
  
The tension that filled the room escalated as did the confusion from the four Jedi. Mace just stood shocked at hearing those words come from Telly's mouth, Qui-gon couldn't believe it, nor could Obi-wan.  
  
Tahl was the only one that could speak. "Telly, dear, what are you talking about?"  
  
Telly looked up at Xanatos briefly then turned back to Tahl. "You promise to listen to me?"  
  
"Of course." Tahl nodded. She was wondering exactly what Telly would say and if it meant giving her their full attention without interruptions then she would give it. The girl was acting strangely from her normal shy, quiet demeanor. A few seconds ago she spoke firmly and defensively and now she sounded like a little girl.  
  
Telly made no move to start talking and just stared at Tahl for a few moments. Bant she barely glanced at and then she settled on the men. Mace in particular. She looked down for a few seconds, then looked up at Tahl. "Only you." She said quietly. "They won't listen,"  
  
"Telly it would be better if we all heard what you have to say so we can understand what you know."  
  
"I know it would be better." Telly sighed. "But he alone," she pointed at Mace. "will be too disturbing. He will not listen to me, he'll believe what his own mind it telling him right now. Trust me Master Tahl, I'm stressed enough as it is, if he pushes the right buttons I'll turn on him."  
  
"You wouldn't turn on anyone." Obi-wan said without waiting.  
  
"Trust me." Telly said directly to Tahl, ignoring what Obi-wan had said.  
  
Tahl sighed and looked over at Bant, feeling that she trusted Telly then so should she. "Alright then." She answered walking over to where Telly and Xanatos stood.  
  
The others looked to Bant, thinking she could answer their questions but she could not. She didn't know what was happening; she couldn't even guess. All she knew was Telly would stick beside Xanatos in this, Telly was loyal to the very end to whom ever she decided to stand by.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
A few hours later, Tahl walked back over to where Qui-gon and the others had decided to sit themselves while Telly explained herself to at least Tahl. Telly and Xanatos now sat over leaned against a corner, Telly's head resting on the older man's chest, a hand resting lightly on her back. Tahl walked back over with a slightly confused but a bit more of an accepting look on her face.  
  
She sat down with them and looked straight at Mace. "Don't go near her Mace."  
  
"What have I done to her." Mace asked, looking over at Yaddle's Padawan.  
  
"You haven't done anything Mace you're just awful at shielding your emotions." Tahl smiled a bit. "She's a strong Empath and since you walked in this room you've been irritating her. That and she knows no matter what you do to shield your emotions, your dislike for Xanatos is still going to get through. Qui-gon's as well."  
  
So what else is going on? Exactly why is she and Xanatos so," Qui-gon looked back over at the two, still wondering when he was going to wake up from the dream he was having. "close?"  
  
"That's where things get more complicated and well, she's right you wouldn't have listened to her." Tahl rubbed her neck. "She and Xanatos are both some different kind of Force Sensitive, as she put it to me. She showed me, she's right there is something different about her Force Presence, but it's just.just hard to accept that's all."  
  
"What's different about her?" Obi-wan looked over at Telly. "I mean she's really quiet normally, not really the kind of person you'd think was different from us."  
  
"There's a reason for that silence of her's Obi-wan, she lost a friend when she was young. The Friend was the outgoing one she was the shy one and they also shared a type of bond that allowed them to share each other's strong points. Telly could be as confident as the girl and the girl could make good use of Telly's good sense. Now the girl apparently was what She and Xanatos are." Tahl stopped to look around. "And somehow it's all about their Force signature and what they can do that we can't."  
  
"The small little chain. Like part of his Force Signature is linked to something else." Qui-gon said lowly. He remembered the small little difference in Xanatos' Force signature from his past. He just thought it was something unique to Xanatos and didn't mean anything.  
  
"Yes that's it." Tahl nodded. "They both have it, and apparently, as Telly says so do those two that are holding us here."  
  
"So they are what Telly and Xanatos are?"  
  
"Yes, with one difference." Tahl winced a bit, bracing herself for the outburst sure to come. "As hard as this will be to swallow, here Xanatos is a good guy, as is Telly."  
  
"WHAT?" Mace and Qui-gon nearly said in unison.  
  
Mace went on. "You can't be serious! He's. he's."  
  
"Mace calm down. Telly explained what happened to him to me." Tahl looked back over to the girl who was now watching them from her spot.  
  
"Oh becoming evil just happened to him." Mace scoffed, looking over to Qui- gon briefly.  
  
"Just listen to what she told me. No wonder she said you wouldn't listen." Tahl reprimanded. "She said that those with their type of gift, left unpaired, do tend to go the way that Xanatos did. Without what she calls balance to their own side the person does loose themselves. That's why he's relatively quiet, and leaving us alone. She's there and she in fact balances him and vice versa."  
  
Alone, Bant sat, watching Tahl, Mace and Qui-gon, trying to figure out what was going on both with Telly and Xanatos as well as with their captors. She was still a bit annoyed at Mace, he assumed Xanatos had messed with their heads and she of course knew that wasn't true. The worst he had done beside kidnapping them was drugging them.  
  
Tahl hadn't really acknowledged her either, the Blind Master still was having a hard time accepting a Padawan though the Force had pulled the two together. Bant just didn't feel like she was a priority so she stayed away and watched the group talk. It was getting interesting though, Tahl had just said nearly all she had heard spoken in the ship on their way here.  
  
"This is insane." Mace shook his head. "What are we supposed to do then? Does she know about what we're supposed to do?"  
  
Tahl felt a bit of Telly's initial wariness of the Council Member become justified. "Mace quiet down, she's not claiming to know everything or know better than you. She just knows what's going on and what she knows about herself and Xanatos."  
  
"That doesn't help us any." Mace sighed.  
  
"Mace Something tells me something is about to happen sooner or later without our having to do anything." Tahl leaned up against a wall. "Force willing it won't be as devastating as I think it will be."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Telly sat watching the group of Jedi across the room, some mulling over information, one staring at her as if she'd grown an extra head and the other one feeling like she had been left out in the cold, alone. The only one in the room slightly happy or content where she was; was herself.  
  
Xanatos was actually sleeping lightly beside her, his mind finally giving out to fatigue and his own demons. He was running between being the evil master-mind the people across the room saw him as and being the person she knew. He didn't know who he was right now and she knew from experience that was confusing as well as taxing.  
  
He'd find himself again. In the end.  
  
Turning to face the other person in the room trying to figure herself and others out, Telly watched as Bant conflicted with several emotions running through her. She was sitting off, by herself watching her Master for the most part, simmering on angry and annoyed at the master for pushing her away and not even acknowledging her.  
  
Telly too was surprised at the lack of Tahl's attention to Bant. She'd just been kidnapped and it memory served her out of her reach for at least a week. Tahl acted as if her more important concern right now was why she had sided with Xanatos and what the two dark siders were up to.  
  
Telly had to admit she played a small part in Bant's misery to. She had spoken to Tahl, explained herself to her, but hadn't in the least made the attempt to do so to Bant. She couldn't help that though, she knew Bant would grasp it, it was just a small amount of her fear showing. If she told Bant there was the slight chance of losing contact with her. There was the chance that Bant would just side step her thinking her alliance with Xanatos was her turning her back on the Jedi. As with the Masters, Telly didn't care what they thought.  
  
Speaking of which Mace and Qui-gon sat speaking in hushed tones, over what Tahl had no doubt told them. Qui-gon was as about as confused and divided as Xanatos was right now. He flip-flopped from utter denial that Xanatos could return to being good and of the light and then accepting there had been a significant change. A small part of him did believe it, she knew he did somewhere.  
  
Mace, she shuddered, Mace just was a jumbled bunch of thoughts she couldn't quite sort out. He was looking for an escape mostly, but in turn his focus was on Xanatos and any slight movement or threat from him. Of all of them, she feared him the most, what would he do to her once they returned home. Or if they got home? Would he tell Yaddle of her refusal to cooperate, and her siding with Xanatos? Would Yaddle openly dismiss her for all she had just done?  
  
Not that it mattered much now. She had Xanatos, even if the Jedi didn't see him fit to teach her anything. In truth and had things gone well Xanatos would have been her Master, was meant to be her Master. Yaddle had taken her out of great kindness and some fondness for the girl but somehow she could see Yaddle would agree that a strong training bond was not between them.  
  
Tahl was battling her need to comfort Bant and keeping her mind on the here and now. Telly wished she could just reach out and slap the both of them and shove them towards each other but then if she started doing things like that Mace would probably flip out or go back to believing Xanatos had complete control over her.  
  
She finally turned her eyes on Obi-wan. He was the most confusing of them all. He just sat there, staring at her and Xanatos as if willing the understanding to just come to him. If he looked hard enough he'd see it to. Nothing about who Xanatos used to be, though it was constantly at the back of his mind, no confused separate views of Telly, nothing that betrayed his thoughts or emotions. Telly was grateful for that much, Obi- wan was the only one out of the group that was really masking himself well.  
  
:Vision Master for sure: Sadie suddenly sprang up, to distract her from her thoughts. :The reason he's quiet is this all seems utterly too familiar to him. He's seen a portion of what could be, and just might be.:  
  
:Why doesn't that surprise me.: Telly sighed. :He's always was looking forward never backward or now.:  
  
:That one, what I wouldn't give to just reach out and slap HIM!: Sadie chuckled. :Nothing but a single-minded.:  
  
:Sadie!: Telly stopped her. :Remember what I told you about Council Members!:  
  
:What? You're already thinking about running off with Xani after this is all over.:  
  
:Yes but I rather it be on my terms, not being openly dismissed in front of the whole order.: Telly snorted. :Show off:  
  
:You know me too well: Sadie's voice filled with a mischievous tone. :Why not show them what you are? In a sense I should say.:  
  
Telly sat up a bit, grabbing Xanatos' attention and he opened a sapphire blue eye to watch her. :What do you mean?:  
  
:Well it satisfies my need to show them all up, and it fulfills your need for a bit of practice.: Sadie explained :Remember the globe I told you about?:  
  
:Yes:  
  
:Smaller version of it. Just to show you what it is, and give those prudes over there a shock: Sadie paused a few seconds then came back :And this time we use Xani. He needs a bit of practice to wouldn't you say?:  
  
Telly grinned back at Xanatos and nodded. "Yep he does."  
  
"Oh no." Xanatos groaned. "Not again."  
  
"no no," Telly laughed. "Not getting lifted and dropped again by Than or Jahan, just a little practice run if you will." She whispered to him, leaning close so not to alert the others to what they were about to do. Obi-wan would know but he wouldn't say anything till they started doing something interesting.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sadie's going to give you a crash course on what to do." Telly smiled. "You just sit there, don't worry. I'm the one going to be getting all the looks."  
  
"What are you two planning?" Xanatos smirked.  
  
"Just a little display for our friends over there." Telly giggled a bit and Xanatos smiled even broader.  
  
"Oh you two are evil."  
  
"Well duh." Telly rolled her eyes. "Now all you got to do is close your eyes and listen to Sadie, she'll tell you what to do.  
  
"Alright." Xanatos said, closing his eyes.  
  
:Welcome to learning your gift 101: Sadie laughed. :You'll get the hang of it quick don't worry. Now, focus on your own Force Signature.:  
  
She waited patiently till Xanatos had focused on where he needed to be. Then went on. :Now, follow that small, link there till it comes to an abrupt little stop.:  
  
:The one that nearly feels like a bond, right?:  
  
:Yes sir:  
  
Sadie and Telly 'watched' as he let his awareness follow the small little link to the wall. He stopped and reached out to it, instinctively and Sadie smiled to Telly :I told ya he'd catch on quick:  
  
:I didn't doubt you:  
  
:That's right Xani, reach out, touch it basically and ask for access.:  
  
:Ask the wall?:  
  
:Well yeah. The wall.: Sadie giggled, knowing that wall was really just the barrier that separated Xani from the Force when he didn't need to channel it.  
  
Soon the wall disappeared and a sea of color momentarily made him want to flinch away but Sadie instantly told him no, it would relax soon and soon he could open his eyes. First thing he noticed was the change. He wasn't in the dreary room with four Jedi staring him down from the other side he was somewhere else.  
  
Around him was currents of color and warmth. He wasn't really there, he just kinda floated there, transparent and out of place in the sea of color. "Dear Force."  
  
"That's right." Another figure approached him. "The Force."  
  
She had long blonde hair, blowing gently around her face and shoulders as she stood in front of him. Blue eyes smiled at him, as did a relatively young face. She grinned again and bowed. "Master Xanatos, a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
"Sadie I take it." Xanatos smiled back.  
  
"Yep." The girl smiled. "Turn around and you can still see as if you weren't here. One little side note before I go to help Telly a bit, see that color below you, the sapphire blue?"  
  
Xanatos looked down and nodded.  
  
"Don't stray from it, stand on it and only it. Otherwise you lose yourself to the Force, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Xanatos watched the girl fade away into nothingness and soon felt Telly's mind touching his. It was a strange feeling at first but then one his mind remembered. Brief was their last encounter, but not brief enough to prevent this from forming between them. It was similar to the bond between a Master and Padawan but different in it's own way.  
  
Sadie tried not to smile at Xanatos' realization of the connection between himself and Telly. It was strange to him, just as all of it was but he'd get use to it, they'd make sure of it. She turned her attention back to Telly, as she did as she normally would with her.  
  
:Okay now, you take the Force you feel inside and basically just push it to the surface, in this case, though your hand.:  
  
Telly took just a small amount of the force and did as Sadie said. Soon she felt her hand getting warm and she opened her eyes, watching the flat palm she held out in front of her.  
  
:Just a bit further:  
  
Finally she felt the warmth pass through her skin and there was a small tiny globe of light sitting in her hand. It was warm, and felt like the Force only this time she could see it, it was tangible. Sadie showed Xanatos back to himself, noting Telly had gotten what she needed and he could come see.  
  
Soon he was leaning up watching the globe as well. "Okay, that's it, things have just gotten weird." He muttered.  
  
Strands of the light leapt from the globe intertwining themselves around her fingers or sometimes running up her arm. Telly was too entranced with staring at it to have heard Xanatos or noticed that Obi-wan was about to tell everyone else what they were doing.  
  
Obi-wan stared at the small globe of light, resting neatly it seemed, in Telly's hand. She had suddenly sat up a few minutes ago, looking as if she had something to say or to do and then began speaking with Xanatos in whispers. He had been interested of course but didn't think he should tell Mace and Qui-gon. They were probably just talking anyway.  
  
Now things were different. He reached over, not taking his eyes away from the light and tugged on Qui-gon's robe sleeve and kept tugging on it till he got a response from his Master.  
  
"Obi-wan, what is it?" Qui-gon asked turning his head to look at his apprentice and got his questioned answered without Obi-wan having to speak a word. "Mace.."  
  
The dark Jedi and Tahl looked up as well and focused on what Obi-wan and Qui-gon were staring at. "What in the world." Mace whispered.  
  
Bant moved from her spot to the corner to get a better look at what Telly was holding. Traces of the earlier annoyance and hurt were still there but not as strong as before. She now was too interested to think about it. "Telly?"  
  
"Shhh, you'll make me loose it." Telly grinned, reaching her other hand up to touch the globe. The warm light pulsed at her touch and she smiled over to Xanatos. "This is too weird."  
  
:That shows you it is of the light, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to touch it at all.: Sadie spoke up, enjoying all the wide eyed attention they were now getting. :In truth this is a smaller version of what it really is. You start this small and just keep feeding energy into it until it's larger.:  
  
"Wicked." Telly whispered forgetting she wasn't talking to Xanatos or anyone else in the room, she was talking to Sadie.  
  
"What is it?" Obi-wan asked coming a few feet away from herself and Xanatos. It didn't feel like it was something bad to him, it felt just like the Force did.  
  
"A Force Globe." Telly smiled up at him. "Never done it before."  
  
"Then how are you doing it now?" Obi-wan asked reaching out a hand. A small strand of light moved and twirled up his finger and he jerked it back in shock. "It's warm."  
  
"Yes it's warm. It's Light." Telly chuckled using the Force to push it up so it floated. "And I had help that's how I'm doing it now."  
  
"The girl you spoke to me about?" Tahl asked moving up beside Obi-wan, also reaching out to examine this small light ball.  
  
"Yes. Sadie." Telly whispered, maneuvering the ball a bit so it circled around her hand. "I think I like this."  
  
:I would hope you would.: Sadie laughed. :It's what's going to save us:  
  
:Soon?: Telly asked, wondering just how much longer they had to wait before the brothers got themselves in a mood to fight them.  
  
:Soon.:  
  
  
  
TBC..... 


	4. Chapter Four: The Force's Daughter

Chapter 4: The Force's Daughter  
  
  
  
  
  
"So the young one has some talent."  
  
Jahan looked back at the hooded cloud that was his brother and sighed. "Some just have all the luck brother." He snarled going back to feeling the girl's Force presence. "She also has some help I think. Feel that other elusive pattern? She's lost someone before."  
  
"Ah, yes. Tragedy has left her a bit unsure, that explains the shyness." Than moved to the center of the room, where a slightly raised stone platform marked where the then leaders of council would have stood. "Strange that the Force would take the sure one and leave one with doubts. It does work to our advantage though."  
  
"She has the male you know. He binds to her as if he were the same as the one she lost." Jahan pointed out, trailing behind his brother. "She still has ways to go about her business."  
  
"The male has been tainted with darkness, he's touched it at least once." Than chuckled. "He won't be of much help to her."  
  
Jahan bowed his head, acknowledging his brother's point. "But still, she has an unknown Force Ghost helping her."  
  
Than snorted and sat upon one of the stone chairs sitting on the platform. "Jahan, you know that's dangerous, even for the them. The girl is cautious and will not try something that risky. The Ghost would not have brought the child and male together if it thought they could do it alone."  
  
"So, do we proceed then or leave them to rot in that place?" Jahan asked looking at his 'borrowed' hands. "I do so hate being in this form."  
  
"They will not stay there Brother." Than growled. "We must proceed, but with a small twist."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was the midnight hour when suddenly they all found themselves floating in mid-air, restricted movement by some unseen Force. Jahan entered with several of his skeletal minions, and smiled up at all his captives. "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh, no, why ever would we be sleeping." Xanatos muttered from beside Telly. "Now if you'll bloody leave we'll go back to resting our eyes."  
  
Jahan fixed him with a glare, then shook it off, returning to his normal cocky self. "Terribly sorry but I've been sent to fetch you all, Than wishes to speak with you. Who knows you might get a special show if you're lucky."  
  
The shared looked between the male and child wasn't missed by Jahan as he lowered his captives into waiting hands below them. Binders were placed on all but two of them and he slowly led them back through the twisting hallways and staircases.  
  
Xanatos and Telly had been pushed in front of him, so that he could keep an eye on the two Channels. Neither one seemed to be making much moves, he told them where to turn and where to move. They followed, he expected that from the girl but he expected the male to put up a fight.  
  
Finally they reached the Tower Council Room; where Than was waiting. He smiled to himself as he shoved the female forward into the room, and grabbed the male's wrists, guided him towards the side of the room they wanted him on. Than couldn't bring himself down far enough to just take a skeleton as his form, he wanted a body and this pretty boy was going to be it. So they were trying to keep him separate from the others so to make him feel alone.  
  
The rest of the Jedi were filed in behind the female and Jahan stood in front of the platform of stone, waiting for Than to make his entrance. He knew it took more effort for his brother to show himself, than it did him but Than was the stronger of the two of them so he would do it soon.  
  
Obi-wan looked around at the familiar room, noting there was just a tad bit more light in here than in his vision, but other than that it was the exact same place. There were more people inside with him this time, and he could clearly see Telly and Xanatos. So was it just a bad nightmare or.  
  
Just as he was about to think he'd dreamed the whole thing, the room went black, the small patch of light that had been in the room winked out like a snuffed candle. He could make out the red glowing eyes and soon, he knew it hadn't been a dream. The large black creature arose from the darkness and eyes stared at them each in turn.  
  
"So now you see my true form Jedi." The voice chuckled. "And I do believe the younger of you has seen me before." The red eyes focused on Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan froze for a moment, not wanting to make any gestures to signify that he had seen this before. He felt his Master touch the bond and reassure him softly, since he couldn't put his hands on Obi-wan's shoulders. He glanced up at his Master briefly than looked back ahead at the monster.  
  
He blinked a few times and then went on, without the acknowledgement of the young male. "So tell me, Young Jedi, who won this battle when it played out before your eyes? Or did it show you the winner?"  
  
Obi-wan swallowed and looked over at Telly. Her head bowed and eyes closed. She wasn't glowing though, not like before. Maybe it hadn't shown him the outcome, just what could have happened. He sighed and looked back up. "It didn't show me."  
  
"It didn't show you." Jahan laughed. "That is wonderful. You'd think a Vision Master, even a young one could coax a Vision into a full showing!" he looked over at the masters and smiled some more. "Of course, you've all lost the old ways that could be why."  
  
"Jahan." The cloud barked and the man resumed his stance, arms held in front of him clasped hands, and head bowed. "Tell me little Jedi, did it show you her?" the darkness swept out like a wind and soon Telly was floating mid-air, eyes locked with the shadow. "Did it show you her, glowing; no radiating, with light and Force? Did it show her standing fearlessly in my wake showing no signs of weakness? Tell me young Jedi did it show you her?"  
  
Obi-wan looked over at Telly, perhaps he had been wrong. Telly wasn't that person in his vision, she wasn't like that at all. Not a fighter. She looked over to him and they locked eyes. Forest Green glistened with dampness and a tinge of fear mixed with determination. He looked to the floor. He didn't know who it was.  
  
The laughter rattled the walls and he looked back up.  
  
"It did show you her, but it made a mistake." The darkness drew Telly closer to it and Obi-wan immediately wished he had his lightsaber or something to throw at it to distract the creature. It drew her right up to it's eyes and stared at her. "A Channel is a strong, sure presence in the Force. You, little child, are nothing more than a dot among the strands."  
  
Before anyone could move or say anything the wind in the room picked up and slung Telly to the other side of the room like a rag doll. She hit the opposing wall with a thud and fell to the floor, quite a distance away seeing as she had been at the eye level of the monster.  
  
Bant had actually gasped a bit when she hit, and now they all stared waiting for some movement from the young girl. Obi-wan himself was bracing himself for some sort of cry of pain or just complete silence, she couldn't still be conscious from that but he almost wanted her to be.  
  
A few minutes passed and finally, they saw her arm move, slowly pushing herself up off the cold stone floor. There was a roar of anger from Than and Jahan was soon walking over to the place where Telly sat.  
  
"I will give you the credit of having a hard head and a determined soul though." Jahan laughed as he drew closer. He knew Than was trying to draw a reaction of anger from the male, using the female. That way he could start drawing on the darkness that had already tainted the male's soul.  
  
He was going to continue the rough treatment, just as Than had instructed him to do with her. She just sat there anyway, head down, shoulders moving ever so often, to signify her gasps or cries of pain. She kept it silent, he did give her credit for being of strong heart.  
  
Just as he got within striking distance of her, her head shot up. A large bruise showed on the side of her head, eyes were red-rimmed and glassy but the eyes had changed. Drastically. She wasn't afraid anymore, as if she pushed the fear out of her or they knocked it out of her.  
  
Before he could react and lash out at her with the Dark Force she lashed out at him and soon he found himself flying back and landing on the platform hard. He laid there for a moment, regaining his control of the frail body he had stolen. He pushed himself up and glared at her.  
  
Green eyes stared back at him, hand outstretched in front of her face, directed at him. Jahan stood and straightened. "Alright then, you wish to play the hard way, we shall." He snarled raising his hands, and slung a barrage of Force Lightning at her. He was glad he had elemental training, this was a nice way to torture subjects.  
  
The girl didn't scream, she didn't cry, she just winced and fought to keep composure. He growled and just again used the Force to in a sense "hit" her without having to touch her. Tough little creature wasn't going to help them rile the male into a reaction. He felt Than touch his mind and he stopped, taking a deep breath and relaxing he waited for Than.  
  
Than was a Levitator by trade. He loved just taking someone and throwing them around usually in to stone or steel objects that would cause damage to them once they hit. He right now was raising the her again, wanting nothing more to shove her into the cool stone floor before. This time the girl was fighting him. He was having a harder time lifting her.  
  
A flare of the force grabbed his attention away, as it did Than's. The girl fell, hit again, but not quite from a damaging height. Than roared and soon the one with long hair flew back against the brick walls. "Try again Jedi and I'll strangle you with those binders." He said lowly, as Qui- gon sat himself up.  
  
"Master." Obi-wan turned and knelt himself beside Qui-gon.  
  
"I'm alright Obi-wan. I guess he sensed me trying to force the binders to unlock." Qui-gon sighed looking up at Mace. "Other ideas?"  
  
Mace didn't have anything but Bant was already at work. For as long as he could remember, Bant had never taken any decisive action towards anyone. But this thing was messing with her friend. And above all, Bant was fiercely loyal to her friends. She would not let it go on.  
  
Her mind raced. And she felt the force rise from Qui-gon as he attempted to escapes the confines of the binders. The evil being sensed him and thwarted the older man against the wall. Obi-wan took to one knee beside him, and Tahl gasped as she felt it over there bond. Bant took that moment to her advantage.  
  
In an instant she silently but surely rolled onto her back, sliding her bound hands out to the right side. Brought them up under her and lifted both feet above her body. They lie against her body with ease, and as her body lie folded she swiftly pulled her arms, still bound over her feet, then rolled deftly back to her feet. The whole process took 2 seconds, and not much thought. But her hands were in front of her and now she could help. Just what could she do?  
  
"Hey!" was all she called, and it was enough to get everyone's attention. Even Telly looked up weakly though her hair. She held her hands out in front of her and that got both specters attention. She purposely reached out with the force...surrounded herself by it, just to anger them.  
  
Her large silver eyes shot to Xanatos. They met his sapphire blue ones, his questioning. It took him but a second to get what she was doing. Turning on a dime, she took off in the other direction.  
  
"Bant!" Tahl yelled, realizing something was happening.  
  
Than and Jahan moved quicker than Bant could have ever. They circled her, one laughing, the other just glaring.  
  
"Now, now young one, you were behaving so nicely. Why would you go and do something like this" Jahan chuckled in the cocky way he did.  
  
"You can't escape us child, not even your elder counterparts could. What makes you think you could. All you've done is succeeded in getting yourself killed." Than put an emphasis on the last part, his words cold. Bant turned looking at on then the other around her.  
  
She stopped and turned her head up as they stopped circling her. She could feel the darkness gathering in the same way someone of the light would gather the force to use. She knew what was coming. Her head turned once more to Xanatos, he was ready. She nodded, and he did back. Then she looked back at their captors.  
  
"Exactly..." she murmured, her eyes closed in brace for the strike. With an impatient growl Jahan stuck her using the force and Bant fell to the ground limply. She didn't hear Tahl yelling for her, or see Qui-gon holding her master back. But she knew, it was exactly what Xanatos needed.  
  
Xanatos had taken Bant's diversion and started moving around the back of the platform, moving for Telly. He had to at least be near her, if he could maybe he could actually use what he'd learned as a dark Jedi to keep them from hurting her. He had to do something! He just couldn't stand by and watch her take all this abuse.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going?" a voice rumbled and stopped him. So close he noted. "You weren't given permission to move yet my boy." Than's eyes turned on him.  
  
Xanatos turned to face him and snarled back. "I don't remember being 'your' boy in the first place."  
  
"Oh but you will be. Just wait." Than's voice chuckled. "Your anger will win out in the end and you'll be mine to control."  
  
"I highly doubt that." Xanatos shoved back, but somehow felt that maybe, in a ways he was right. He was already wanting to rip out Jahan's throat for what he and his brother had been doing to Telly. "You don't know me."  
  
"No, but I know what I see." Than retorted. Momentarily the eyes turned to Telly, now looking over at Xanatos, face scrunched with pain. He smiled and looked over to where Jahan had set the Jedi's confiscated Lightsabers. "I tell you what, you want me to stop beating on your young friend do you?"  
  
Xanatos' blue eyes flicked over to Telly and then back. "It's not nice to hit girls you know."  
  
Than chuckled. "Oh no, but it gets the job done." He reached out and flicked on the lightsaber on top and floated it over till it was at his side. "If you can stop this Lightsaber from hitting her, by any use of Force or whatever you want, I'll leave her alone."  
  
Xanatos saw exactly what was going to happen, and how he could change it. He could change it but it would destroy the person he was trying to save. He could do exactly what was expected of him and destroy her hopes and destroy his chances of getting out of the place in his own body.  
  
For the first time, Xanatos found himself remembering something Qui-gon had said. "You will do as you must." He watched the saber as that echoed in his head knowing he didn't have any other choice. He would do as he must, and hope Telly could sort it out in the end. She was a smart kid.  
  
Things seemed to move in slow motion, as the saber shot forward so did he, using the Force, the light side, to push himself faster and further. He slid in front of Telly just a little before the saber came close and felt himself brace for the impact.  
  
Funny, he thought it would have hurt a lot more than it really did. A step up from the saber burns that he would have gotten sparring with Qui-gon. Oh damn his life was flashing in front of his eyes he realized. He fell backwards, not really feeling anymore as the saber imbedded itself in his stomach. Such a shame to, he was really starting to enjoy having that kid around..  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Qui-gon stared in disbelief at what was transpiring in front of him. Just as Than and Jahan had thought Qui-gon figured that Xanatos would have reached out with whatever he had learned as a Dark Jedi to stop the Lightsaber from reaching it's target.  
  
Instead he was watching Xanatos throw himself in front of the blue blade that hurtled towards Padawan Liksani.  
  
Xanatos jerked a bit when the Lightsaber when through his mid-section, wavering on his feet for a few seconds before he finally just fell to the floor in a heap. The thing about Lightsabers was there wasn't much blood but there was damage, and even though he couldn't get a good grasp on the Force he could tell Xanatos was either dead or dying.  
  
He continued to stare at the unmoving form until the anguished fill scream broke his tirade. He, as did all the others, looked up to see Telly screaming her head off. It wasn't words it was just a loud, painful howl. Tears streamed down her face and she couldn't seem to focus on anything except the body in front of her.  
  
"Xani no. Please..." she was finally able to choke out as she crawled forward and placed Xanatos' head in her lap. "Don't do this Xani please."  
  
Qui-gon watched, guilt rising in him just as quickly as his own pain was. Xanatos had been at once his Padawan and for those few short days and at that moment he seemed to be that boy he remembered. Now as he stood there watching Telly plead with Xanatos, and beg him not to go, he felt guilty that he couldn't have stopped it. There was nothing he had been able to do.  
  
Force knew what the creatures would do at this junction; they seemed to have fun torturing Telly and now would have no problems in doing so. Something told him she just wouldn't fight back now.  
  
Surprising enough Xanatos wasn't completely dead but he was getting there. A shaky hand reached up and pulled Telly's head down till their foreheads were touching. Qui-gon couldn't hear what was said, Xanatos shouldn't have enough energy to speak for what had just happened to him. He waited though, for the Dark Lords to make their move towards Telly.  
  
"Kid, listen to me." Xanatos gulped and fought down the urge to give up, and let his body rest. "Don't let them win.you hear me. I know what you want to do, and you can take them down with you." He stopped trying to find the last bit of strength he could and smiled up at her. "It's not revenge, it's protecting the universe, you got that?"  
  
Telly nodded her head lightly, still sobbing. "Yes.yes Master."  
  
"Not your maser.." Xanatos slurred. "But I would've liked to have been. See ya kid, I'll wait for ya."  
  
Xanatos' sapphire blue eyes unfocused and rolled back. The hand behind her head went slack and fell to the floor with a soft thud. Telly looked anxiously into the empty eyes hoping maybe, maybe he could come back, fight his way back but nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
  
A soft chuckle rose from the silence and she found herself fighting back rage. Jahan. Than.  
  
"I didn't expect him to do that did you Than?" Jahan offered up, chuckling a bit himself. "Different reaction than we thought."  
  
"Yes and now he's useless." Than snarled a bit but regained his good humor. "But now so is she."  
  
"Then can we begin the real show, Brother?" Jahan eagerly said. It was as if he was eager to get rid of something.  
  
Qui-gon turned his attention to them and tried to figure out what the real show was, and what we're they going to be able to do. Still bound and without weapons. Not like they'd do much of anything against things that were supposedly dead.  
  
"Yes, I think we can." Than answered moments later. "Let's show the Jedi what we're really made of."  
  
Jahan's body instantly just dropped to the floor, clattering and turning to nothing but a pile of bones the moment it hit the cold stone. A smaller, but similar looking dark cloud with red eyes arose from the pile and soon the large and small one were merging together. Swirling and twisting soon the cloud was a faint outline of a person, male. Red eyes stared out from the head, hands faced forward and a faint smile plastered across the transparent lips.  
  
"Things just got worse didn't they?" Mace whispered to Qui-gon, who was now looking back to see Telly's reaction.  
  
She didn't see to even notice anything was happen. He looked at Mace and nodded. "A lot worse."  
  
The dark ghost laughed loudly, regarding Telly, still bent over Xanatos' body. "What now little Channel?" it taunted. "Are you ready to face us or will you allow us the glory we were denied centuries ago?"  
  
There was no response; none at all. He smirked once again and sighed. "Here we were hoping for a challenge."  
  
:No!: Sadie argued instantly. :You'll die! That's why..:  
  
:We have no other choice: Telly's dead flat voice answered to the voice in her head. :He's dead and you're all I have left. I can't let it get away with this, I can't let it destroy the Order or the people either.:  
  
:But we can't handle that kind of power! It's too much at once!:  
  
:Well then, at least we'll all be together finally:  
  
:He's not here Tel.: Sadie offered instantly, hoping to sidetrack Telly from asking her to do what she was. :He's still alive!:  
  
:Barely and not enough to do what we need him to. He'll loose himself in the Force and then I'm really in trouble. We have no other choice Sadie.:  
  
:There is no other way out?:  
  
:None.:  
  
A long sigh answered and soon, Telly could feel the old bond between herself and Sadie open to a wider channel. The floodgates were being opened. Now to take care of the Jedi. She focused the first trickles of the Light side on the binders, all of them and waited till they snapped open. She would take Than and Jahan with her, not them. Not the Jedi.  
  
Qui-gon felt his bindings loosen and fall away. The resounding clatters told him that everyone's bindings were off. He looked over at Mace as he rubbed his wrists then looked over to Obi-wan. "Who?"  
  
"She did it." Obi-wan whispered. "Telly did it,"  
  
The Masters looked back up at the girl, still bowed over Xanatos' head. It wasn't possible that she did..  
  
"You have to leave!" she yelled suddenly, not moving her head from where it rested. "You have to leave now!"  
  
"No, not without you!" Obi-wan yelled back. The ghosts didn't seem to be paying them any attention, why couldn't they all just leave now?  
  
Telly finally looked up at them, her facial expression grim and blank all at the same time. She stared at Obi-wan and smiled a bit. "I'm sorry Obi- wan. I can't come back with you. I can't let them get away with any of their plans."  
  
"Telly." Obi-wan started looking over at Bant.  
  
"I'm going home, Obi-wan. I'll be with my friends again." Telly said feeling the power rise in her, it was close. She held out her palm and glanced back over at Obi-wan. "We made a promise to Bant once." She said looking briefly at the unconscious Mon Calamari. "That we'd look out for one another, I want you to make me that promise. Look out for Bant would you?"  
  
Obi-wan turned his head to Bant and then back to Telly. "Of course." He bowed to her, feeling it was somehow important.  
  
Telly smiled and closed her eyes, a small tear running down her face. She turned to Qui-gon, Mace and Tahl. "Now LEAVE." She ordered.  
  
They hesitated a few seconds more and then Qui-gon grabbed Tahl's elbow and began to head out the door. Hoping memory would lead them to the exit. Mace stopped, picked up Bant and followed Qui-gon's lead, Obi-wan shortly after him.  
  
Telly watched them go and sighed. Calling after them in the Force she instructed them on how to get out. :Follow the Force and it will show you the way out. It's coming to the surface it won't be hard.:  
  
She was surprised when Obi-wan called back. :May the Force be with you Telly:  
  
She felt herself opening to the Force rushing into her. She pushed the small globe out of her palm and held it there admiring, she knew what to do with it now. She smiled a bit and spoke back. :It already is, and may it be with you, Obi-wan Kenobi:  
  
She finally focused in front of her, the globe in her hand growing steadily as she just let Sadie feed her power and herself feed the globe. The Dark Ghost had one of it's own, slowly and steadily growing in it's hand. The dark shadow's red eyes glaring at her, and she glaring right back.  
  
Wind began to pick up as the Dark and Light Forces were being called to the same place and same time. The tension and power built steadily as each one prepared to direct the power at the other.  
  
Telly smirked to herself, feeling just a slight touch of Sadie's and Xani's showiness and decided what would it hurt now. "Without you, I would not be here and Sadie wouldn't be dead." She yelled over the rushing winds that were now pushing her hair in different directions. "Without you I'd be happy."  
  
"And what shall you do about it JEDI?" it shouted back emphasizing on the end.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." She smirked and forced as much as she could into the Force Ball and used the Force to push it towards Jahan and Than's combined form.  
  
It threw them off guard when she threw the Globe and they hurried to gather the last bit of energy into theirs and sling it towards to meet hers. The two Light and Dark globes collided in mid-air, overtop the platform, creating a blast of strong wind as they hit. Telly braced herself, holding her palm out to support the light ball and feed it more power if need be. Jahan and Than mocked this movement, having to concentrate much harder than she did.  
  
:The darkness is fleeing them: Sadie's excited voice cried. :The light that usually houses in the Tower are able to surface again since they are taking their focus off keeping them repressed.:  
  
:Mistress: echoed around her, strange old voices called to her and she felt taps of Force energy coming her way, feeding themselves into the ball. She smiled and reached back.  
  
:Thank you for your help. We'll all be free soon:  
  
Before she knew it Jahan and Than were backing away, or being pushed, she couldn't tell. :Sadie now:  
  
:It'll destroy you and this place! We have them beat! Don't push it further than you have to!:  
  
:We have to eradicate them Sadie, or they'll just return again. Do it.:  
  
She felt the heat and the coming intensity of the large amount of Force Energy Sadie just shot through the bond. It traveled through her, very slowly it seemed but actually did so very quickly. It soon came out of her Palm as a second Force Ball and rushed towards Jahan/Than. It passed through the second ball and hit the Dark Ghost squarely in the chest.  
  
The scream was that of two persons and the walls shook at the sound of it and the power passing through their ancient stones. The merged form broke apart into the two Dark clouds, one still screaming in pain. Jahan, she noted, she had disrupted his connection to his Force. She pushed the first Force Ball at him, knowing he had no way to defend himself now.  
  
A final scream and the smaller of the Dark Ghosts was gone in a blur of light.  
  
Telly stood panting, the exertion of the two Balls had exhausted her, but she had one more to do. She turned to face Than. The dark ghost, wavered, not able to keep a form and he became more transparent as he stood glaring at her.  
  
"What now, little Channel? You've exhausted your resources." He cackled, unable to boost more strength to put force behind his words.  
  
"Oh, I've only just begun." Telly smiled forcing one small globe of light from her hand, and holding it up for Than to see. "For you see, when your Channel is in the Force itself your limits are endless."  
  
Than's mouth dropped open, struggling to find power enough to boost an counter attack. "No! You couldn't.you wouldn't! Too.dangerous."  
  
"Goodbye Than. I can't say I'll miss you."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
"Bant?"  
  
She knew who was calling her she just couldn't figure out why. Couldn't she sleep some more? She felt so groggy, she didn't understand.  
  
"Bant, please wake up."  
  
"Master?" she heard her own voice say and groan.  
  
"Bant?" Tahl questioned again.  
  
Finally she forced her eyes open. Things were double vision for a few seconds but cleared after she blinked a few times. She sat up, with Tahl's help and looked around. Outside? Where? "What happened?" she asked holding her head.  
  
"Something stupid." Obi-wan asked sitting on her other side.  
  
She stared at him for a long time, trying to read the emotions on his face. Finally, Obi-wan turned away and looked ahead of him. She turned to see what he was watching and was greeted by a white building, with a tower upon it. Rocks and bricks seemed to be falling away every so often from the structure and she could feel the Force emitting from the place. Both Dark and Light.  
  
"Telly." She whispered, looking around the group for the red-head. She only saw Master Jinn, Master Windu, Obi-wan and her Master. Qui-gon and Mace stood in front of them, just staring ahead with their arms crossed in front of them. Obi-wan looked more sad and sorry than concerned and worried and her Master acted as if she was hiding something.  
  
"Where's Telly?" she asked forcibly. Why wasn't Telly with them?  
  
Tahl laid a hand on Bant's shoulder and squeezed. "Bant, honey, she's still in there. She's fighting that thing."  
  
"WHAT?" Bant found herself standing instantly. "You didn't!"  
  
"Bant she told us to leave," Tahl tried to slow her Padawan's panic and make her see things as they did.  
  
"And you listened to her?" Bant asked in utter confusion. She turned to Mace, the senior Jedi in this group and just glared. "You left her there to die?"  
  
"Padawan Eerin, we did not leave her to die.." Mace started but as he began a loud rumbled and roar rose from the building.  
  
They all stopped and watched as more large rocks fell away and finally the entire building collapsed upon itself. The feelings Bant had of the Force coming from the place disappeared, instantly and she ran towards the rubble. "Telly!"  
  
Obi-wan grabbed her arm and stopped her and pulled her into a hug; a tight one. "She wanted to." He whispered in her ear. "Xanatos was killed, she just didn't seem to care after that happened."  
  
"No." Bant said refusing to believe that. "No, no."  
  
"Bant listen, she asked me to look after you, she was planning on.on."  
  
Bant pushed away and wiped at her eyes. "You still could have stopped her!" she yelled at Mace. "You could have either ordered her to go or just grabbed her and ran. You're the Senior Master here. You could have made her."  
  
Mace didn't even look at her, or speak. He just closed his eyes for a brief moment and walked away from the group, reaching for a comm that he had found in a tray beside the doorway. He hailed Adi in the ship and left the comm link open so she could trace them.  
  
Qui-gon reached over and put his arm around Obi-wan and just stood there staring at what once was a building, and where Telly had died. At least he thought she was dead, he couldn't feel her Force Presence or any ones.  
  
He sighed and hugged Obi-wan closer to him as he watched Tahl finally grab hold of Bant and the girl broke down crying in her Master's tunic. Obi-wan was just as effected, Qui-gon was sure. For that little moment he and Telly had connected and it just added to the list of friends he had watched die.  
  
It seemed like eternity until the ship showed up, Adi Gallia coming down the ramp looking at them all. She could see the demeanor and sadness and instantly had to ask. "Master? What happened?" she asked Mace who just seemed to want to get on board.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way home." He muttered. "Right now we just need to leave."  
  
"Yes Master." She whispered as Tahl walked past with her Padawan. Adi counted then missed. "Master? Where is the other girl? Yaddle's Padawan?"  
  
"With the Force." Mace sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's a long, complicated story."  
  
"Of course Master." Adi bowed and followed him up the ramp. "We'll talk about it later."  
  
Obi-wan and Qui-gon stepped up the ships ramp and Obi-wan looked back one last time then walked aboard. "Master." He said as the hatch closed behind them. "I'd rather think she's home."  
  
Qui-gon smiled lightly. "So would I Padawan. I would like to think they're both home."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was warm here. A little too warm. Force what the hell hit him? A freighter? No wait. A shot of pain lanced through his midsection. "That's right," he thought groggily. "Damn guy throwing sabers like knifes at me."  
  
:It was only one you wuss.: a familiar smart alec voice laughed. :Nice aim though.:  
  
Xanatos knew that voice. "Sadie?" he croaked.  
  
:That's right: the voice softened and he felt a touch to his stomach. The pain lessened slowly.  
  
"I thought death would be different."  
  
:You ain't dead yet silly.: Sadie laughed :a couple more hours ya would have been:  
  
"So wait, someone's helping me?" he couldn't understand. "That's a first."  
  
:Hey after what you just did you deserve help. And yes I'm helping you.:  
  
"You? But you're dead."  
  
:Well duh.: Sadie chuckled. :Doesn't matter. Had I been alive my strong point is Healing. The Force is giving you another chance Xanatos DuCruet. You've proven yourself, and Telly needs you:  
  
"Telly." Sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he fought hard to focus. This wasn't where he died. This place was a wreck.  
  
:What happened between Telly and those dark creeps kinda brought the house down. Force Bubble that I forced Telly to put up before she blacked out kept you two safe. The ghosts that live here say they'll keep it up till you get out to.:  
  
"Damn." Xanatos cursed, seeing all the damage. "Thank them for me."  
  
:It is their debt to Telly: Sadie answered solemnly. :She freed them from the prison enforced on them by Jahan and Than.:  
  
"I'm still grateful." Xanatos said touching his stomach. It was sore, and red. He certainly had an infection but he didn't feel so bad. Not like he had just got ran through by a lightsaber. He looked around the space that was encased in the Force Bubble and spotted what he was searching for.  
  
There Telly laid, on the stone platform, stomach down, arms stretched above her, hiding her face. The cloths were ragged and torn from the few stones that had gotten through the bubble and hit her. Ever so often her chest would rise and fall with a shallow breath.  
  
"Oh Kid.why did you go and beat yourself up for." He muttered crawling his way over to where she laid. He sat beside her, laying his hand on her back, feeling just how drained she had been by all this.  
  
:That's something that we shouldn't do unless it's a true and dangerous threat. The Force coming through you is one thing, coming directly from the force itself is another entirely.: Sadie said forlornly. :You have to reach out to her Xani, she needs to know you're here and alive. :  
  
"Why?"  
  
:Without one of us she won't want to live Xani. That's why she sacrificed it all to beat the creature, you weren't there to stabilize her.: Sadie informed him. :Please master?:  
  
"I'm not your master."  
  
:Well then here's your chance to be so.:  
  
Xanatos sighed and closed his eyes. How had things gotten turned so upside down almost a week ago? He just wanted to find a Force Channel, not get dragged into some kind of Force Fight for power. Sighing he reached along the dormant bond in his mind and forced it open.  
  
:Telly.: he started out then smiled to himself catching Sadie's meaning. :Padawan:  
  
It was faint, and weak, but a few minutes later. :Master?:  
  
:Yeah Kid. Come on, come back: he said noting how dangerously close she was to just giving up. :I'm okay, I'm alive. Thanks to that lackey of yours:  
  
:Hey!: Sadie's voice protested.  
  
He smiled and felt Telly come back to herself a bit more. Glassy green eyes opened up and she turned over to stare up at him. "How?"  
  
"Don't ask me kid, ask Sadie, when were safe." He stood, and pulled Telly up with him. He let her brace against him till she finally wobbled on her own. "We get out of here I can get the ship to come to our location and then I'll take you wherever you want to go okay."  
  
"Wherever you're going." Telly whispered into his tunic. "I think they think I'm dead so I'm going to keep it that way."  
  
"You're sure?" he asked as he forced himself to find a place to start removing rocks and boulders.  
  
"Yes." She whispered. "I don't want to have to explain and I don't want to loose you again."  
  
"Very well, home we go. Once I dig our way out of here."  
  
He didn't know how long it took, but he felt awful by the time he found himself on the outside. Sadie explained how she healed him to the point of safety. He was still going to need treatment cause he had a infection now raging. Telly was barely coherent, complaining of a massive headache and what was she thinking. Sadie said it was because of what they did, Telly'd be sick for a while.  
  
Xanatos felt Telly's head rest on his shoulder, and he looked over at her sadly noting they both were a sight. He was going to show back up on Bespin and not be recognized. "If you ever feel the need to be the Force's tool again can you leave me out?" he chuckled.  
  
"Believe me, I'm leaving myself out." Telly moaned. "How long till the ship comes?"  
  
"Not long."  
  
"Good.wanna sleep."  
  
"Go ahead, kid. Won't hurt me to carry ya on board." Xanatos let his hand brush though the red hair, covered in dust and dirt. "They gonna kick me out of my own home for bringing home this little dirt ball."  
  
"You don't look so hot either, Xan." Telly chuckled then yawned. "See ya later."  
  
"Sleep." Xanatos whispered as her eyes shut. He certainly wished he could right now to.  
  
  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was three days later when he finally arrived back to Bespin. He had made a good amount of money here, but now it seemed sort of empty. He had been driven by money and success for so long it felt weird to even hear himself think that, but he did.  
  
Cloud cars pulled up along side his ship, recognizing it instantly and guiding him towards his own landing pad. He was grateful right now for the assistant he had hired, knowing Jareed would have things ready for him once he got a good look of him on the landing pad.  
  
He brought the ship down, sitting there waited a few seconds to gather the strength to leave the ship in the first place. Looking back at the sleeping red-head on the cot he absently wondered if he could carry her or if he should wake her.  
  
"I'm up.." a groggy, dry voice said, as the zombie sat up and stared at him. "Are we there?"  
  
"Yes." He smiled some. "Welcome to Bespin."  
  
"Bespin?" Telly asked as she got herself to her feet, wobbling momentarily. "You've been on Bespin?"  
  
"Yes. Lots of money to be made here." He sighed turning towards the opening hatch. "And be ready to be pampered, little Jedi. My Maid alone will lavish you with affection."  
  
"Motherly type eh?" Telly laughed coming up beside him as a caravan of people walked up the ramp, led by a young man with blonde hair and gray eyes. He stopped once he locked eyes with Xanatos and was suddenly in front of them examining Xanatos with a fine toothed comb.  
  
"Mister Cran, what in all creation happened to you?" he was saying holding up robe sleeves and brushing off dust and dirt. He caught himself staring at the dried blood stain on his abdomen and then looked up. "are you hurt badly? Should I get a medic here?"  
  
"I'll need a Healer yes but not urgently Jareed." He said laying a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "A room does need to be prepared though,"  
  
"Ah of course," the man smiled brightly and turned to Telly. "Who is your young friend? Are you hurt miss? You both look like you've been run over by banthas.."  
  
"I would have rather been run over by banthas Jareed." Xanatos groaned. "Just lead me to a room, I'm near dead."  
  
Jareed stopped only seconds and then began rushing the others. "Teran.hurry it up and see if Cianna can help Mister Cran's guest, she looks rather beaten up and sickly,"  
  
"Actually yes do get her a healer." Xanatos said looking over at Telly. "She went through more than I did."  
  
"I wasn't the one ran through with a lightsaber." Telly snickered from behind him.  
  
"Run through by a lightsaber?" Jareed turned around instantly staring at Xanatos. "What in all names..."  
  
"Later, Jareed."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
Telly was amazed and astonished when they finally entered the living area of what apparently was Tosan Cran's estate. Decorated with expensive things and very lovely art. Deep colors of maroon, grays, blues, and other dark colors seemed to be the way things were picked out.  
  
People stared at them, holding papers or armfuls of data readers, some with communicators buzzing insistently to be answered and others just standing there, halted by their approach. They knew who Xanatos was, well, Tosan was; they just didn't know who she was and why they both looked like something from death's door.  
  
They reached a door and they were led inside. It was a large bedroom, apparently Xanatos' and that bed.oh how it was calling her right now. It had velvet sheets, done in deep blues, pillows that would incase her head in softness. The dull throb suddenly flared back up to remind her she shouldn't actually be up right now.  
  
Xanatos sat down on a long gray couch and motioned for her to do the same, but before she took one step a voice stopped her.  
  
"Tosan Cran!" a warm, female voice shouted and Xani's head shot to the side staring at a doorway. A plump, elderly looking woman with coco skin and long black hair came, staring Xanatos down like he was a ten year old child that just got in trouble. "Look at you! What in all creation happened on this little business trip of yours?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know Cianna." Xanatos smiled.  
  
Cianna, apparently the maid, walked over and put her hand under his chin lifting his eyes to meet hers. "You look as if you've been beaten to an inch of your life child! You're also sick," she turned to Jareed. "Where's the healer?"  
  
"On his way you old mother hen." Jareed laughed sitting in on of the chairs.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright you old Mother hen" Xani laughed. "Now Cianna, quit acting like your going to turn me over your knee any time soon. You're scaring my friend."  
  
It was then the warm brown eyes turned on Telly and the old woman stood staring for a moment. Telly froze under the gaze, knowing she must look a sight, hair a matted mess, filled with dirt and debris.  
  
"Tosan! Who is this darling little creature!" Cianna said coming over and dragging the girl to the couch and placing her next to Xanatos. "And what trouble did you drag her into, oh you poor thing, as soon as the healer says I can have you, you and me are going straight to some decent rooms and getting you some clothing that isn't torn and hanging off of you like rags and get you cleaned up!"  
  
Telly stared over at Xanatos who was very pleased with himself. :You are evil: she sent him through the small building bond. :Very evil:  
  
:Hey I warned you, you just weren't following to well: He laughed back; out loud. "She's a bit shy Cianna. This is Telly Liksani, an old friend."  
  
"An old friend? She's nearly half your age Tosan. Really where did you pick up the little stray?"  
  
"Stray?" Telly asked the same time Xanatos did.  
  
"She's not a stray Cianna, she really is an old friend. I knew her when she was five." He sighed. "I'll fill you and Jareed in later, right now, I don't want to explain anything."  
  
"Yes, Cianna, let him rest, he looks as if he needs it." Jareed spoke up from his once silent chair. "They both do. Mister Cran will explain himself later."  
  
They sat there for not much longer till a healer came in and looked both of them over. Xanatos ordered both Jareed and Cianna out so he could fully explain what he thought happened and what he really should know about Telly.  
  
The healer told Xanatos he wasn't going anywhere for days, till the infection was completely healed and gone, damn lucky to be alive in his opinion to. Telly he handed over to Cianna and told her that if she woke with the headache that was plaguing her now, though he doubt she would wake again unless forced, to have Cianna get him, he'd give her something.  
  
After which Telly was whisked off by Cianna into a shower and fresh cloths. Which actually, as tired as she was felt good. The soft fabric was slightly different than Jedi wardrobe but incredibly soft against her skin Cianna forced her to eat before she went to sleep as well. She wasn't sure what she was eating, she was slowly loosing the battle to stay awake.  
  
:Oh we could get used to this.: Sadie's voice whispered lightly, as Cianna finally shoved her towards the bed and she laid down finally. She had been right about the blankets and pillows and barely could remember saying anything back to Sadie before she fell fast asleep.  
  
It was disorienting when she woke up, Force knew how much later. She opened her eyes, feeling much too groggy but, thankfully, no headache at the time. It didn't sink into her till a few moments later where she was and how she had ended up there. "Force.." she moaned closing her eyes against the light, her head didn't hurt but she was sensitive to light.  
  
"Back with us are we?" a voiced asked from her right side and heard a soft movement and then a soft click as lights were dimmed. She opened her eyes back to a much nicer level of light. Xanatos set to the side of the bed, feet propped up on a nightstand, dark tunic pants and a loose fitting shirt all he had on. "Drugs got ya pretty messed up don't they?"  
  
"I've got myself pretty messed up." Telly said pushing herself up some, Xanatos sat up straight to. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"Well, we both did good didn't we." Xanatos smiled. "Of course it all goes back to the little saying I heard way to much during my life in the Temple. You will do as you must. As to how long you've been out. Counting the trip to Bespin six days. You'll probably sleep more to."  
  
"Force, that's long." Telly muttered then smirked. "So you actually did learn something while you were there?"  
  
"Oh a few things. Question is did you?"  
  
"Not from them." She looked down at the sheets and ran her fingers over them. "Never had anything like this.so soft."  
  
Xanatos laughed moved closer to the bed. "Alderaanian Velvet. The Jedi did deny one those little pleasures."  
  
"You certainly don't skimp." Telly smirked.  
  
Xanatos smiled a bit then looked up at her, seriousness returned to his face. "Are you still sure this is what you want?"  
  
"I'm sure." She nodded. "Look at me, I'm no Jedi. I don't fight well."  
  
"Like hell." Xanatos snorted. "Quite able when your threatened or friends are threatened."  
  
Telly blushed and looked back down the bed sheets. Lucky for her Cianna came in at that time to give her a bit of a distraction. "Oh, she's awake?"  
  
"Yes Cianna." Xanatos smiled. "You wouldn't mind getting us something to eat would you?"  
  
"I told you not to spend all your time up here." Cianna scolded him lightly. "I'll be back."  
  
Telly watched her go then turned back to Xanatos. He had been here all the time? No certainly not.  
  
"Well, we've got some choices to make." He sighed. "From what I hear this grand plan of the Force's isn't quite finished yet."  
  
"Oh what now?" Telly groaned, falling back into the fluffy pillow behind her. "Haven't I earned a vacation yet?"  
  
"Oh you've more than earned it, and we won't be doing anything for quite sometime." Xanatos reassured her. "It's just I think after the vacation we've got some work cut out for us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
:Diriala is our home.: Sadie interrupted. :Diriala is abandoned, empty of life, that is, until we get there:  
  
"WE? Two people and a ghost on one large planet?" Telly spoke, knowing Xanatos could hear as well.  
  
:Not forever, we rebuild what once was there. Remember our lessons before this whole fiasco started.:  
  
"The Sects? Wait, you want us to start up a rival training place for Force- Sensitives?"  
  
"Insane isn't she?" Xanatos said leaning back in the chair again. "This is exactly my point, the moment they catch wind of this little operation, they will come and then our cover is blown."  
  
:This is different you two. Our difference is we accept those that have been tested and denied by the Council because of age restrictions. Or their 'premonitions'.:  
  
"Oh." Telly actually smiled a bit. "And then we basically let the sects go from there.the adults will surely either bring family or find bonds among.oh I see."  
  
"You always were the quick one." Xanatos laughed. "I can provide financial support to, so it's plausible, it's just insane."  
  
"What we just did was insane."  
  
:Oh admit it already, you both are just crazy rouge Jedi that don't know what to do with yourselves. Think of this as a hobby.:  
  
"Some hobby." Xanatos shot back. "But if that's what we want to do, let's say so now."  
  
"It's up to you." Telly folded her hands in her lap. "If you don't want to me and Sadie both say we can get used to all this."  
  
"Kid, I've gotten what I've wanted out of all this. It's time you got what you wanted for once."  
  
Telly blushed but nodded. "That's what I want to do." 


	5. Ending

Epilogue  
  
  
  
Xanatos stared across the not so bleak landscape. A few months ago this place had been a barren waste land and the whole planet had been covered in a thick, musty, dark fog that seemed to hide things in it. Now the air was clear, sun was shining through and he might have been dreaming but plants seemed to be growing back.  
  
Telly only smiled at him and shrugged. "Powers beyond us?" she suggested.  
  
"Oh I dunno, after your little show of power." Xanatos laughed.  
  
"I could by all means bring back life here." Telly said rubbing her head. "It's just not a good idea."  
  
"How would you, little you, bring back life here?" Jareed's voice came up behind them and they turned to look at him. Jareed's hair was blowing back out of his face, showing the gray eyes sparkling in sunlight.  
  
"As a Channel I can assume all talents of the Jeridi. Elementals have the gift of bringing plant life to it's peak, and healers would have the ability to bring something to life if it hasn't been to long since it's death." Telly explained turning back. "It's just too much energy to use though. Diriala seems to be doing quite well on it's own."  
  
"Well it's nothing but empty space right now, we'll fix that eh?" Jareed smiled behind him.  
  
There stood a group of ten or so people who on Bespin had shown an interest and a Force-sensitivity. Telly was surprised at how so many were turned away from the Temple and how many of them had subtle little gifts because of it. No wonder the Jedi were unable to tell differences between Gift strength, it was trained out of them by the time they were ten. Left alone, however, the gifts naturally appeared.  
  
One surprising inductee was Jareed Terren, Xanatos' assistant. She had felt funny around him before but chalked it up to being so worn out she couldn't tell which side was up, but after her head cleared she noticed, Jareed was like her. He was an Empath.  
  
The other surprise was Cianna. She wasn't about to let Xanatos drag off her new ward and decided if she didn't come along neither Telly nor Xanatos would eat or care for themselves properly. She knew Xanatos was a work-a- holic, so would be his friend. Cianna really was an old Mother Hen, Telly had decided.  
  
So they stood, after getting off the transport Xani had bought just during the months of preparation. He'd also had the Tower rebuilt, to his and Telly's memory. Maybe a slight more showy and roomy for the different group areas to bring whoever they wanted. This place wouldn't be the drab boring place they both grew up in, it would be a place of welcome and peace, and well probably a lot more excitement then they could ever remember.  
  
They already had a lot of excitement before they arrived. Upon further inspection of the planet there was a small moon that was actually inhabited. Eckinshia, as it was called was a warm tropical like planet that had some rather interesting natives. Xanatos had just wanted to by- pass the moon, keep it distant and away. Telly and Jareed, however, saw a doorway.  
  
Getting the natives to see it was a bit harder but it was worked out well before they moved to the new Diriala. It had been during those times that Jareed showed his Empathy. The feelings of the natives had been the only thing Telly could really focus on, even after they learned more of the language. Jareed was exactly what Xanatos had originally hired him for, a planner and a slight manipulator. He could talk and reason that was for sure.  
  
Jareed had the same opinion of her.  
  
So the small group settled in to start anew. There were a few rules, like the violent and dangerous things that could be done with the Force had been forbidden, anyone attempting such things would be thrown out back where they found them. No one was restricted to Diriala. They could come, stay and train and once they hit Novice level could leave to return to their families or homes. Anyone could invite their non-force-sensitive family members to stay with them if they choice to live in Diriala, anyone was welcome. Basically only things portraying to The Dark side or violence of any kind towards anything or one was forbidden; anything else was allowed in their doors.  
  
"So?" Jareed asked her as he and Xanatos looked up at the tall tower. "Where shall we begin?"  
  
"You're the organizer not me pal." Telly said walking in-between the two on past into the door way. "I'm going to go find my room and stake my claim."  
  
"HEY!" a few voices shouted from behind her and soon several boys and girls were racing through the doors to do just as Telly was doing, hearing several calls from either parents or older siblings after them. "Wait for us!"  
  
"So it begins." Xanatos muttered as he walked inside, smirking at the chaos that momentarily filled the hallways, each child and group looking for their area.  
  
"Just think Mister cra." Jareed stopped himself and smiled up. "Just think Xanatos, this could be the beginning of something great."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Oh yes. Just think, our actions are directly affecting the outcome of this place and these people. Maybe we'll even give those Jedi a run for their money."  
  
"Oh we'll be much better." Xanatos boasted, standing taller. "We'll actually have hearts and lives."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
Bant Eerin stared out across the lake, wondering just when things would be normal again. A month had passed, barely and still she felt like her world was in chaos. Tahl and she had grown more distant, the Master often leaving her behind when she took her rare missions. Bant not really wanting to speak with her much anymore anyway, and then there was the small flame of blame still sparked within her.  
  
She still blamed for Telly's death.  
  
She'd lost a dear friend in Telly and she missed her. The girl didn't speak much, she had been getting better at it though, but she had been a steady presence. She was in the Temple as much as she was. Bant couldn't help but wonder why she didn't see anything either. Why hadn't Telly told anyone? They would have tried to help her.  
  
Why turn to a killer for something when she had the order..maybe Xanatos had the right idea of leaving. Maybe..  
  
"Hey, looking for some company?" Obi-wan's familiar voice asked from behind her and she turned to look at him briefly.  
  
"I guess." She sighed turning back to the water. Even swimming didn't seem enjoyable anymore.  
  
Obi-wan settled in beside her and she tried as she could to avoid eye contact but knew Obi-wan would pick up on her mood, actually he probably already had.  
  
"You still miss her." He stated.  
  
"I still can't figure it out." Bant sighed. "Yaddle at the very least should have seen something. Something about her that was different from us and kept her from turning to someone else.prevent her from having to go and face that thing alone."  
  
Obi-wan sighed too and leaned his chin on his knees. "It never is easy. I kept thinking it won't take as long this time cause I barely knew her and how many others have I lost already? I was wrong."  
  
"I just want her to come back." Bant whispered. "She was always here when I needed her."  
  
"I bet she still is, we just can't tell." Obi-wan smiled a bit. "One thing I knew about Telly was she was loyal."  
  
"How did you know?" Bant looked up at him. She knew Obi-wan had only met Telly those few times she had drug the shy girl to meet him. The two never really talked much other than that.  
  
"She had her moments. I remember her actually going up to Bruck Chun and letting him now what a petty, bully he was. I figured out later he had been picking on a smaller initiate that apparently had taken to Telly." Obi-wan smiled remembering this red-headed girl coming up out of nowhere and just standing right in Bruck's face. "She wasn't afraid then and it seemed like Bruck was afraid of her after she whispered something to him."  
  
"I wonder what it was." Bant wondered out loud, thinking of any thing Telly would have to say to Bruck Chun.  
  
"Guess we'll never know." Obi-wan sighed sitting up some. "Bant she wouldn't want you to be sad. What's the first thing she would have done if you had been acting like this?"  
  
"First asked me what was wrong and when I don't answer her just go ahead and guess what's wrong." Bant replied. "I guess empathy comes in handy."  
  
"And what would she say?"  
  
"That things happen, that it hurts sure but it'll get better. Things don't last forever." Bant held back the emotion in her voice as best she could. Somehow those things sounded better coming from Telly.  
  
"It'll get better, it'll still hurt but it will get better." Obi-wan smiled some. "And if you ever want to talk I'm still here you know."  
  
Bant smiled over at him. "Sometimes you are."  
  
"If I'm on a mission there are things called communicators and messages." Obi-wan grinned. "Wouldn't hurt you to give me something else to read on mission briefings would it?"  
  
"Would Master Qui-gon like that?"  
  
"Probably not." Obi-wan stood. "Actually I have to meet him for a bit of sparring here in a bit. Want to come watch me get knocked around?"  
  
Bant considered sitting alone, mulling over everything or giving Obi-wan the impression he had done some good at least. She didn't feel better but nodded and stood up to follow him to the gyms. Better to be seen, not heard.  
  
Better to live and forget than to hurt and remember. 


End file.
